Arrow - Accident
by olicity1990
Summary: Quelques jours après leurs séparation, Felicity à un accidents. Curtis est célibataire et il fait partie de l'équipe. Suite de l'épisode 4 15.
1. Chapter 1

Equipe Arrow : Oliver, Felicity, Donna, Quentin, Laurel, Thea, Curtis, Dig, Layla et la petite Sarah.

Equipe Flash : Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, Iris, Wally et Joe.

Equipe Légende : Sarah, Rip, Ray, Kendra, Jackson et Stein

 **Chapitre 1**

Une voiture se gara devant un immeuble. Un couple en sorti et la femme se précipita vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Elle entra dans celui-ci et se dirigea directement vers les ascensseurs. Elle appuya su le bouton d'appel et attendi impatiement que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Elle commença à s'énervé lorsque la porte d'entré s'ouvrit à nouveau.

\- Calme-toi, Donna, je suis sur qu'elle va bien.

Elle se touna vers celui-ci.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Personne ne l"a vue depuis trois jours et elles ne réponds à personnes aux téléphone.

Elle baissa les yeux et il sentit son coeur se serrer en voyant une larmes couler le long de sa joue. Il lui attrappa le menton d'une main et lui fit relever la tête, avant d'ancrer son regard dans le sien. Au moment ou il allait reprendre la parole, les portes de l'ascensseur s'ouvrirent et ils entrèrent tout les 2 à l'intérieur. Il appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage et quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte. Donna récupéra un trousseau de clé dans son sac et elle ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent ensuite et ils se figèrent en voyant l'état de la pièce. Les coussins étaient éparpillés dans la pièce. Les lampes et les plantes étaient renversé sur le sol et tout les cadres photos étaient à terre et en mille morceaux. Une fois le "choc" passé, ils se rendirent comptes que seul le silence régnait dans l'appartement. Inquiet pour la jeune femme et ne la voyant pas, ils décidèrent de monter à l'étage, après avoir poser leur affaires sur le canapé près de l'entrée.

Une fois à l'étage, ils se dirigèrent la chambre de la jeune femme d'où ils entendaient des sanglots. En arrivant dans celle-ci, Donna porta ses mains à sa bouche et retient difficilement ses larmes. Felicity était allonger en position foetal sur son lit et elle pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Elle serrait un pull d'Oliver contre son coeur.

\- Mon bébé.

Donna se précipita vers sa fille et elle s'installa près d'elle. Felicity finit par se rendre compte que sa mère était à ses côtés et elle se redressa pour se blottir contre celle-ci. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et Donna berça sa fille pendant un long moment.

Quentin décida de les laisser entre elles et il redescendit au salon ou il fit du rangement. Il redressa les lampes et les plante qu'il replanta correctement. Il ramassa ensuite les coussins et les secoua avant de les remettre dans les canapés. Il récupéra les photos, jeta les plus gros morceau de verre qu'il y avait et il alla ensuite chercher l'aspirateur. Quand il eut fini de le passer, il le rangea. Il decida ensuite de monter rejoindre les deux jeunes femmes. Il fut soulagé de voir que la fille de sa petite amie ne pleurait plus, bien qu'elle était toujours blottie contre sa mère. Il prit appuis sur le chambranle de la porte et les regarda. Elles restèrent encore un moment dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que Felicity ne s'éloigne de sa mère.

\- Tu veux en parler, ma chérie ?

\- Non.

\- Pourtant, cela te ferai du bien, tu sais.

\- C'est compliquer, maman. Et puis, tu ne connais pas tout l'histoire.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'Oliver est Green Arrow ?

\- Quoi ? Mais enfin maman, ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

\- Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Oliver est Green Arrow.

\- Mais …

\- Oliver lui a tout dit.

\- Quoi ?

Le jeune femme se retourna vers Quentin. Elle était surprise de sa présence ainsi que de ses paroles. Voyant l'air surpris de la jeune femme, il décida d'entrer dans la chambre. Il se rapprocha du lit et s'installa près de Donna, qui recula un peu pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

\- Quand Oliver est arriver au QG i jours avec toute ses affaires, nous avons tout de suite compris que quelques choses n'allaient pas. Il nous a juste dis que vous n'étiez plus ensemble et il est parti. Il est revenu 1 heure plus tard en compagnie de ta mère.

Quentin se tourna ensuite vers Donna et elle continua.

\- Ce soir là, j'ai recu un appel d'Oliver et il m'a demander si je pouvais le rejoindre à son bureau de campagne. J'étais surprise étant donner la conférence de presse qu'il avait donner la veille, mais il a dit que c'était important, alors j'y suis allée. Quand je suis arrivée, il m'attendait à l'intérieur. J'étais tellement surprise de son état. Il avait les yeux rouge et son regard était presqu'éteint. Avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit, il m'a demander de le suivre. Nous sommes passer par l'ascensseur secret et il m'a emmener dans le QG. Quand les porte se sont ouvertes et que j'ai découvert le QG, j'étais sous le choc. Au moment où j'allais prendre la parole, Oliver m'a devancer et il m'a tout expliquez avec l'aide de Quentin et des autres. Il m'as parler de ses 5 ans en enfer, de votre rencontre. Il m'a avouer qu'il avait été Arrow et que maintenant, il était Green Arrow.

Elle fit une petite pause avant de reprendre.

\- Je t'avoue qu'il m'a fallu un petit moment pour digérer tout ça. Mais au fond de moi, je crois que je le savais déjà.

\- Comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je le savais c'est tout. Enfin, bref. Je suis rester silencieuse pendant un moment. Et puis j'ai fini par lui demander où tu étais. Je n'oublierais jamais le regard qu'il a eu à ce moment là.

Elle fit à nouveaux une petite pause et repris.

\- Il m'a tout raconter au sujet de William.

Les larmes de la jeune femme se remirent à couler et Quentin prit la parole.

\- Quand Donna lui a demander pourquoi il lui avait révélé toute l'histoire, il nous a annoncé que vous aviez rompu et qu'il voulait que ta mère connaisse toute l'histoire pour pouvoirs t'épauler correctement. Il ne voulait plus qu'il y ai de mensonge entre vous deux et entre ta mère et moi. Il a présenté ses excuses à ta mère et il est parti. On ne l'a pas revu depuis.

Felicity se blotti dans les bras de sa mère et éclata à nouveau en sanglot. Le couple la laissa pleurer. Elle fini par se calmer au bout de quelques minutes et ils l'obligèrent à descendre manger avec eux. Une fois en bas, Quentin leur prépara des macaronis et ils mangèrent en silence. Quand ils eurent fini, il fit la vaiselle avec Donna et ils s'installèrent ensuite dans les canapés. Felicity et sa mère prirent place dans l'un des 2 et le policier prit celui en face des 2 jeunes femmes. L'informaticienne se blotti à nouveau contre sa mère et ils restèrent un long moment à ne rien dire. Au bout d'une bonne heure, Quentin se decida à rompre le silence, même si il savait qu'il risquait les foudres de la jeune femme.

\- Oliver à confiance en toi.

Felicity se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareil ?

\- Parce que c'est la vérité.

\- C'est faux.

\- C'est vrai. Et je suis sur qu'au fond de toi, tu le sais.

\- Si il me fait confiance comme vous dites, alors pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ?

\- Il voulait protégé son fils.

Elle se redressa et le toisa du regard. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il reprit.

\- Mets-toi, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à sa place. D'un coté, il découvre du jour au lendemainn qu'il a un fils de 10. La mère de celui-ci accepte qu'il apprenne à le connaître mais à 2 conditions. La première, il ne doit jamais dire à son fils qu'il est son père et la deuxième, il ne doit en parler à personne, pas même à celle qu'il aime le plus au monde. D'un autre côtés, un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus cruel essaie de le tuer ainsi que ses proches. Alors dis-moi, qu'aurais-tu fais si tu avais été à sa place ?

\- Je lui en aurait quand même parler.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Même en sachant que la personne qui partage ta vie, a elle-même été abandonner par son père et qu'elle en a souffert toute sa vie.

\- Je ne vous permet pas …

\- Laisse-moi te poser une question ? Qu'aurais-tu fais si Oliver t'avais parler de William et des conditions que cette femme lui avait imposer.

\- J'aurais tout fait pour qu'il reconnaisse son fils. Pour qu'il puisse faire partie intégrante de sa vie.

Comprenant enfin où voulait en venir Quentin, la jeune femme porta les mains à sa bouche et ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Oliver a pris la décision de garder le secret pour protéger son fils de la menace qu'était Damien Dark. Il savait que tu aurais tout fait pour pour le convaincre d'avoir William dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Alors, oui, il t'a menti, mais ce n'est surement pas par manque de confiance.

Donna prit le visage ruisselant de larmes de sa fille entre ses mains et decida de prendre la parole.

\- Je sais que tu as mal, ma chérie. Mais Quentin n'a pas tord. Tu as tellement souffert après le départ de ton père et Oliver le savait. Il a juste voulu protéger son fils et je pense, que d'une certaine manière, il a voulu aussi te protéger.

Felicity se leva et se dirigea vers l'immense baie vitrée. Elle croisa ses bras contre elles et ses larmes s'intensifièrent.

\- Felicity ?

Cette dernière se retourna vers eux.

\- J'aimerais restée seul, s'il vous plaît.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Oui, maman. Je … J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Donna se tourna vers Quentin et ce dernier acquiesa de la tête. Elle se dirigea vers sa fille et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime, ma chérie. Si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Merci maman.

Elle lui embrassa la joue et elle s'éloigna d'elle pour se diriger vers la porte. Quentin sourit à la jeune femme et il rejoignit sa petite amie. Ils quittèrent ensuite le loft, laissant Felicity seule. La porte à peine refermée, celle-ci s'éffondra au sol en larmes.

\- Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et elle pleura pendant un très long moment. Elle se calma au bout d'une grosse heure, après avoir pris une décision. Elle se releva et monta les escaliers en courant. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, prépara de propre vêtement et se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit le robinet de la douche et se déshabilla. Une fois entièrement nue, elle entra sous le jet d'eau et elle laissa celui-ci détendre ses muscles un par un. Elle se lava ensuite et ressortie de la douche peu de temps après. Elle s'enroula dans sa serviette et s'essuya les cheveux. Pressé, elle decida de les laisser secher à l'air libre et elle retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle claqua la porte du loft.


	2. Chapter 2

Un grand merci pour vos reviews. Je suis actuellement entrain d'écrire le chapitre 11 et je vous avoue que je ne sais pas encore combien il y en aura au total. J'espère que vous aimerai l'histoire.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 2**

\- FELICITY.

Oliver se réveilla en sursaut suite à un nouveau cauchemars et il ferma les yeux en se remémorant son cauchemars.

\- Felicity.

Il posa l'une de ses mains sur le lit. Il chercha à taton le corp de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Ne la trouvant pas, il rouvrit les yeux. En voyant qu'il se trouvait dans l'une des chambres du QG, il se souvient de ce qui c'était passer 3 jours auparavant. Sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, plusieurs larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps.

\- Tu me manques tellement.

Il finit par se lever au bout de quelques minutes, sachant qu'il n'arriverait quand même pas à se rendormir. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il est pu dormir 4 heures. Depuis qu'elle l'avait quitter, il n'avait dormi qu'une dizaine d'heure et il était épuisé. Pourtant, il ne faisait rien de ses journées. Il restait enfermer 24 heures sur 24 et les deux seul choses qu'il faisait était de regarder la bague qu'elle lui avait rendu et de faire des exercices quand il était sur qu'il était seul au QG.

Il s'allongea sur le sol et au moment ou il allait commencer à faire des pompes, il ressenti une vive douleurs dans la poitrine. Celle-ci se calma très vite et il n'y prêta plus attention. Il commenca ses pompes. Celle-ci terminée, il decida de monter à l'étage supérieur. Après s'être assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, il se dirigea vers le salmon ladder. Il s'entraina pendant deux bonne heures avant de finalement redescendre. Arriver dans sa chambre, il se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain. Avant qu'il n'ai pu entrer dans la pièce, son téléphone sonna. Il s'approcha de la table de nuit et il prit le téléphone en main. Quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de Donna, il reposa l'appareil.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et il se deshabilla. Il entra ensuite dans la cabine de douche et il ouvrit l'arriver d'eau. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant l'eau froide sur sa peau. Il posa ses 2 mains sur le carrelage et baissa la tête. Il resta dans cette position de longues minutes, laissant par la même occasions ses larmes couler à nouveau. Il finit par donner un coup de point dans le carrelage.

\- Tu me manques tellement.

Au bout d'un moment, complètement glaçé, il decida de mettre de l'eau chaude et il se lava avant de finir par sortir de la douche. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Il sorti de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers l'un des coins de la chambre.

Il se baissa, attrapa l'un de ses sacs et le posa sur le lit. Il l'ouvrit et en retira des vêtements propre. Il s'essuya et s'habilla. Au moment où il terminait de mettre son tee-shirt, il entendit du bruit dans les escaliers. La personne était à peine arrivée à l'entrée qu'il prit la parole.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas parler, Dig.

Ce dernier ne releva pas le faite que son amis ne s'était même pas retourner vers lui, sachant qu'Oliver avait probablement reconnu sa démarche.

\- Je ne suis pas la pour ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Donna m'a appeler il y a 20 minutes, elle n'arrivait pas à te joindre.

\- J'étais occuper.

\- Je vais faire semblant de te croire.

Oliver attrapa son sac sur le lit et le reposa sur le sol, à côtés des autres. Voyant que son ami ne continuait pas mais se contentait de le regarder, il se tourna vers lui.

\- Ecoute Dig, je suis fatigué, j'aimerai que tu …

\- Felicity a eu un accident.

Oliver se figea sur place et il lui fallu quelques secondes avant de réagir. Voyant qu'il allait parler, John s'avança vers lui.

\- D'après ce que Donna m'a dis, elle était consciente en arrivant et elle te réclamait.

Oliver, revenant au présent, n'attendit pas plus et se précipita vers la sortie. Il passa devant Dig, attrapa ses clés de voiture et sorti en courant, John sur les talons. Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers sa voiture et la déverouilla à distance. Il ouvrit sa portière et au moment ou il allait monter à bord, l'ancien militaire arriva et la referma. Avant qu'Oliver n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit, son ami lui prit ses clé.

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse conduire dans ton état. Nous allons prendre ma voiture.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Oliver de répondre qu'il se dirigea vers son véhicule. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps et sachant que son ami avait raison, il le suivit et s'installa sur le siège passager.

Le trajet se fit en silence et quelques minutes plus tard, Dig se gara sur le parking de l'hopital. Oliver sorti de la voiture avant même que celle-ci ne soit totalement arrêter. Il courut vers l'entrée et se précipita vers l'acceuil.

\- Oliver.

Il se retourna et rejoignit au pas de course sa sœur.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- On ne sait pas. On attend toujours le médecin. Venez.

Dig qui venait de les rejoindre les suivis à travers plusieurs couloirs. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après dans l'une des salles d'attente, où le reste du groupe était déjà présent. En entendant du bruit derrière elle, Donna se retourna. Quand elle vit Oliver, elle sourit légèrement et elle s'avança vers lui. Au plus grand étonnement du jeune homme, elle le serra contre elle.

\- Dieu merci. Tu es enfin là.

Elle le relâcha et en voyant son expression étonné, elle reprit.

\- Tu es un homme bien, Oliver. Rien de ce que tu m'as raconter à ton sujet, ne changera quoi que se soit pour moi.

Emu, il la serra, à son tour, dans ses bras.

\- Merci Donna.

Il la relâcha.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Nous n'en savons rien. On attend le medecin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ?

\- On ne sait pas grand-chose. Elle était en voiture et elle a été percuter par un autre véhicule.

\- Le type était complètement ivre. Il est mort sur le coup.

\- On a essayer de te joindre dès qu'on a su, mais tu ne répondais pas.

\- Je … Je suis désoler. Je m'entrainais et j'avais laisser mon téléphone en bas.

\- Pendant plus de 2 heures ?

\- Je … J'avais besoin de me vider la … Comment ça 2 heures ?

\- Ca fait presque 3 heures qu'elle a eu l'accident.

Se souvenant de la douleurs ressentie dans sa poitrine quelques heures plus tôt, Oliver pâlit. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des autres.

\- Mon dieu.

\- Oliver ?

\- Tout va bien ?

Avant qu'il n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, qu'un médecin arriva. Oliver fut soulagé de voir qu'il s'agissait du Dr Schwartz. Cette dernière reconnaissant Oliver et sachant qu'il était fiançée avec sa patiente, s'avança directement du groupe. Oliver ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu'il prit la parole.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Mademoiselle Smoak a un léger traumatisme crânien et le poignet gauche fouler.

Elle fit une petite pause et à son regard, Oliver su que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Etant donner ce qu'il sait passer il y 3 mois, j'ai préféré vérifié que tout allait bien du côté de sa colonne vertébrale. Nous lui avons fait faire une radio.

Elle fit une nouvelle pause et tout le monde compris qu'il se passait quelque chose.

\- La radio nous a montrer un oedème au niveau de ses vertèbres. Etant donner ses antécédant, j'ai préféré en parler avec mon collègue, le Dr Lamb. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison, que je viens seulement vous voir maintenant.

Elle fit une petite pause et Donna prit la main d'Oliver dans la sienne en lui serrant les doigts.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec mon bébé ?

\- Nous nous sommes tout les 2 mis d'accord. Felicity va devoir se refaire opéré de sa colonne.

\- Il y a un mais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Elle refuse l'opération.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment ça, elle refuse ?

\- Juste avant de venir, je suis aller la voir. Je lui ai tout expliquer et elle refuse.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

\- A cause des risque.

Elle fit une petite pause et reprit.

\- L'oedème se situe très près de la puce que nous lui avons implanté il y a 20 jours. En fonction du déroulement de l'opération, nous devrons peut-être la lui enlever.

\- Que se passera-t-il si vous ne l'opérer pas ?

\- L'oedème va continuer de grossir et faire pression sur sa colonne, l'endomageant encore plus.

Elle fit une petite pause et fixa Oliver.

\- Elle risque la paralysie totale.

\- Vous êtes sur que l'oedème va grossir ? Je veux dire, il pourrai très bien diminuer, non.

\- Nous lui avons fait faire une deuxième radio il y a 15 minutes, l'oedème a déjà grossi.

Personne ne fut capable de dire quoi que se soit pendant un petit moment. Oliver posa une main sur son visage et serra un peu plus la main de Donna dans la sienne.

\- Est-ce que vous le lui avez dit ?

\- Oui.

\- Et elle refuse quand même ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprend pas.

\- Combien de temps a-t-elle avant que ce ne soit trop tard pour l'opération ?

\- Très peu.

Un nouveau silence se fit jusqu'à ce que Donna reprenne.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ?

\- Seulement 2 personnes.

Le médecin se tourna vers Oliver.

\- Elle demande à vous voir, Monsieur Queen.

Incapable de répondre quoi que se soit, il se contenta d'hocher de la tête. Le medecin leur demanda si ils avaient encore des questions et elle quitta ensuite les lieux après avoir indiquer le numéro de la chambre de la jeune femme. Donna lâcha la main d'Oliver et se plaça devant lui. Elle posa ensuite ses 2 mains sur ses joues. Oliver sui semblait à des années lumières de là, sembla revenir à lui.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée ?

\- Bien sur que si, mon chéri. Et puis, tu as entendu le médecin, Felicity demande à te voir.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elle me font énormément plaisir.

Il y aura 13 chapitre au total et dans la mesure où il ne m'en reste qu'un à écrire, j'en posterai un tout les 2 jours. En attendant voici le 3ième. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 3**

Il la regarda un petit moment avant d'hocher la tête. Elle lui reprit la main et ils se dirigèrent tout les 2 vers la chambre de la jeune femme, pendant que le reste du groupe attendait dans la salle d'attente. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme et Oliver senti son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Des souvenirs de la fusillade lui revinrent en mémoires en la voyant allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital. Elle avait un pansement au niveau de son front et une atèle recouvrait son poignet gauche. Elle avait plusieurs hématome sur ses bras et elle en avait probablement sur tout le reste du corps. La jeune femme avait la tête sur le côté et elle semblait dormir. Son bras gauche longeait son corps et sa main droite reposait sur son ventre.

Donna lâcha la main d'Oliver et ce précipita vers sa fille.

\- Mon bébé.

En entendant la voix de sa mère, Felicity redressa la tête et elle eu juste le temps d'écarter ses bras, que sa mère la serrait déjà contre elle. Elle gémit de douleurs.

\- Maman. Doucement.

Donna s'éloigna de sa fille et s'installa sur le lit.

\- Pardon, ma chérie. Mais j'ai eu tellement peur.

Felicity lui sourit légèrement.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai mal partout, mais ça va.

\- Mon bébé.

Elles discutèrent un peu et Oliver profita du fait qu'elle n'ai pas remarquer sa présence, pour la regarder. Malgré ses blessures et sa fatigue évidente, elle était magnifique. Il sorti de ses pensée quand il entendit les dernières paroles de la jeune femme.

\- J'ai besoin d'Oliver, maman. Tu sais où il est ?

Donna lui fit un grand sourire et elle se tourna vers la porte où le jeune homme était rester. La jeune femme suivit son regard et un grand sourire illumina son visage quand elle le vit. Elle tendit sa main valide vers lui, mais il n'osa pas bouger. Donna se leva.

\- Je vais vous laisser. Je t'aime, ma chérie.

\- Moi aussi, maman.

Donna serra sa fille contre elle en y allant plus doucement que la première fois. Felicity lui rendit son étreinte, tout en continuant de fixer Oliver qui ne la lâchait pas non plus du regard. Donna se releva, embrassa sa fille sur le front et se dirigea vers Oliver. Elle le serra contre elle et lui murmura tout bas.

\- Va la rejoindre et essaye de lui faire changer d'avis.

Elle lui embrassa la joue et quitta ses bras.

\- Je vais rejoindre les autres en salle d'attente.

Elle sorti de la chambre, laissant Oliver et Felicity seul. Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire et elle tendit, à nouveau, sa main vers lui. Voyant son hésitation, elle prit la parole.

\- Viens.

Il hésita encore un peu et fini par se rapprocher d'elle. Quand il fut à sa portée, elle attrappa sa main et elle entrelaça leurs doigts. Bien que surpris par un tel geste, il ne dit rien et la laissa faire. Elle lui demanda de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit. Tout en continuant de le fixer, elle prit la parole. Il se crispa des les premiers mots.

\- Est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit sur William à cause de mon père ?

Il ne lui répondi pas et baissa la tête. Le voyant faire, elle posa sa main sur son menton et l'obligea à relevé la tête.

\- Répond-moi, stp.

Il la fixa un petit moment.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il … je savais à quel point tu avais souffert à cause de lui. Pendant des années, tu as cru que c'était de ta faute et tu t'en sentait coupable. Je … je savais que si tu découvrais la vérité, tu … tu réussirais à me convaincre de tout faire pour qu'il fasse partie de ma vie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu sais à quel point c'est dur de grandir sans son père.

Il fit une petite pause.

\- Je ne voulais pas te cacher son existence, mais je devais le protéger.

Elle ne lui répondit rien et il fini par rompre le contact visuel en baissant, à nouveau, la tête. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se decide à parler.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que si tu ne m'avais pas parler de lui, c'était parce que tu ne me faisait pas confiance.

Il redressa la tête et elle l'empêcha de prendre la parole.

\- Lasse-moi finir, stp.

Il acquiesa de la tête et elle reprit.

\- Vers 17 heures, ma mère est arrivé à la maison avec Quentin. Je t'avoue avoir pleurer un moment dans ses bras.

Le regard d'Oliver s'assombri et elle posa une main sur sa joue qu'elle caressa un peu. Il ferma les yeux sous le contact et il les rouvrit quand elle reprit.

\- Ils m'on dit que tu avais tout révélé à ma mère. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est un mensonge qui a fait que je t'ai perdue. Je ne voulais pas que vous ayez des problèmes entre vous. Et puis, il y a Quentin aussi.

Elle hocha de la tête en lui souriant et repris.

\- Merci.

Elle fit une petite pause.

\- Après me l'avoir expliquer, Quentin à préparer le repas et nous avons manger en silence. Ils ont fait la vaisselle et ensuite, nous nous sommes installer dans les canapés. Quentin a rompu le silence au bout de plusiseurs longue minutes en me disant que tu avais confiance en moi. Je me suis énervé contre lui et il a fini par me demander de me mettre à ta place. Il m'a ensuite demander ce que j'aurais fait si tu m'en avais parler. Je lui ai répondu que j'aurais tout fait pour que tu puisses avoir ton fils dans ta vie. C'est à ce moment-là, que j'ai compris la décision que tu avais prise. Je leur ai demander de me laisser seul et ils sont parti. Je me suis écrouler en larmes et j'ai pleurer un long moment. J'ai fini par me calmer et je suis aller prendre une douche. Je me suis habillée et j'ai pris ma voiture. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques minutes du QG quand j'ai vu la voiture me foncer dessus. Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre, si ce n'est de la douloure ressentie suite à l'impact.

Elle se tût et elle se mit à pleurer. Ne supoortant pas de la voir dans cet état, il lui lâcha la main et se redressa. Il ouvrit les bras et elle vient se blottir contre lui. Il la serra dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front.

\- Pardonne-moi Oliver. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

\- Quoi ?

En douceur, il l'éloigna de lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Au contraire. C'est à moi de te demander pardon. C'est moi qui t'ai fait souffrir. Encore une fois.

\- Je te pardonne Oliver.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Mais, stp, ne me mens plus jamais.

\- Je te le promets. Merci.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser ?

Il lui sourit et se pencha vers elle. Il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Ils gémirent à l'unisson à ce simple contact. Ils sourirent contre les lèvres de l'autre et de sa main valide, elle agrippa le tee-shirt d'Oliver. Sentant quelques choses sous ses doigts, elle stoppa leur baiser.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle attrapa la chaine cacher sous le vêtement et la sorti. Elle redressa la tête vers Oliver. En voyant la jeune femme le regarder et continuer de tenir l'objet entre ses doigts, il prit la paroles.

\- Elle ne m'a pas quitter depuis ses 3 derniers jours.

\- Est-ce que … Est-ce que je peux la récupéré ? J'aimerais qu'on se marie dans 2 semaines comme c'était prévue.

\- Je te la repasserai à ton doigt tout à l'heure, après l'opération.

\- Je ne me ferais pas opérer Oliver.

\- Oh si, tu vas le faire.

\- Non. Je refuse de prendre le risque d'être à nouveau paralysé.

\- Felicity. Si tu ne te fais pas opérer, ce n'est pas uniquement l'usage de tes jambes que tu perdras, mais de tout ton corps.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je croyais que le Dr Schwartz t'avait parler de l'opération.

\- Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas tout écouter. Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle devrait peut-être retiré la puce, j'ai cesser d'écouter. J'étais comme figer sur ses mots.

\- Je vois.

Il se réinstalla sur le siège à côté du lit et il lui repris sa main non blessé dans la sienne.

\- Ton oedème est en train de grossir. Si tu ne te fais pas opérer, il va finir par endomager encore plus ta colonne et tu ne pourras plus du tout bouger.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne parvient à passer ses lèvres. Il posa sa main libre sur sa joue.

\- Il y a effectivement un risque que tu perdes à nouveau l'usage de tes jambes. Mais c'est toujours mieux que de perdre l'usage total de ton corps. Tu ne crois pas ?

Toujours incapable de parler, elle se contenta d'acquieser de la tête. Oliver repris.

\- Alors voilà ce que je te propose. Je vais attendre ici pendant que tu te fais opérer. Quand tu reviendras, je te rendrais la bague et dans 2 semaines, nous nous marierons. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Retrouvant l'usage de la parole, elle lui répondit.

\- Tu seras là à mon réveil ?

\- Personnes n'arrivera à me faire sortir de cette pièce tant que tu ne seras pas de retour et que je n'aurais pas pu te rendre ta bague.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu et au bout de quelques minutes, Oliver se leva.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais aller prévenir le médecin et rassurer ta mère et les autres.

\- Tu reviens vite ?

\- Je me dépêche, promis.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Il sorti ensuite de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle d'attente qu'il avait quitter plus tôt. Laurel fut la première à le voir.

\- Donna.

\- Oui.

La jeune Lance lui fit un signe de tête vers le jeune homme et Donna se retourna. Quand elle vit à son tour Oliver, elle se leva et se précipita vers lui.

\- Dis-moi que tu as réussi à lui faire changer d'avis.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- Merci mon dieu.

Thea se rapprocha à son tour.

\- Elle t'a dit pourquoi elle refusait l'opération ?

Voulant connaître eux aussi la réponse, le reste du groupe se rapprocha.

\- Elle est rester figé sur le fait qu'on pourrait lui retirer la puce. Elle n'a pas écouter le reste des explications du medecin.

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête et Lyla, qui était arriver pendant qu'Oliver était avec Felicity, prit la parole.

\- Tu as l'air bien souriant, malgré la circonstance.

Tout le monde le fixa et ils ne purent que constater le grand sourire qu'il arborait.

\- C'est vrai ça.

\- Tu nous explique ?

Oliver ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement leur répondre.

\- Elle m'a pardonner et nous sommes à nouveau ensemble.

\- C'est magnifique, mon chéri.

Donna le serra contre elle et il lui rendit volontiers sont étreiente.

\- Je suis si heureuse pour vous.

\- Merci Donna.

Elle le relâcha en vitesse.

\- Le mariage ?

\- Il aura lieu comme prévu.

Elle poussa un petit cri de joie et le serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Elle fini par le relâcher et Laurel reprit en fixant la chaine autour de son cou.

\- Tu ne lui as pas rendue ?

\- Dans la mesure où elle doit se faire opérer, nous avons décider que je l'a lui rendrais après.

Ils avaient à peine eu le temps d'acquieser de la tête, que le Docteur Schwartz arriva dans leur direction. Elle leur demanda si ils avaient réussi à lui faire changer d'avis et elle fut soulager d'apprendre que oui. Ils discutèrent un peu et elle leur annonça que des brancardier viendrai chercher la jeune femme dans une demi-heure. Ils lui demandèrent combien de temps allaient durer l'opération et après leur avoir répondu, elle quitta les lieux en leur donnant l'autorisation d'aller voir la jeune femme. Le petit groupe suivit Donna et Oliver à travers les couloirs et ils entrèrent ensuite dans la chambre. La jeune femme se redressa un peu en les voyant et leurs sourit. Ils l'embrassèrent tous et elle tendit ensuite la main en direction d'Oliver. Ce dernier, qui était rester près de la porte pour laisser le temps aux autres de la saluer, se dépêcha de la rejoindre. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et porta leurs mains jointes à ses lèvres. Il posa un baiser sur celle de la jeune femme avant de venir l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne chercher la jeune femme.


	4. Chapter 4

Comme promis, voici la suite. Bonne lecture à tous.

 **Chapitre 4**

De longue heures étaient passer depuis le départ de la jeune femme et ils n'avaient toujours eu aucune nouvelle. Toute l'équipe avait décider de rester jusqu'au retour de la jeune femme. Donna, Thea, Laurel et Lyla en avaient profité pour parler du future mariage, pendant que les 3 garçons parlaient de football et de plein d'autre choses. Depuis une bonne heure, Oliver tournait en rond dans la chambre de Felicity, ne supportant plus cette attente. Au moment où il allait sortir de la pièce pour aller demander des nouvelles, la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le docteur Schwartz. Ils remarquèrent vite sa fatigue, mais ils furent un peu soulagée da la voir leurs sourire. Donna se leva et se plaça aux côtés de son futur gendre. Le medecin pris la parole en voyant qu'elle avait leur attention.

\- L'opération s'est très bien passer.

\- Dieu merci.

Ils soufflèrent tous de soulagement. Le medecin reprit.

\- Elle est en ce moment en salle de réveil. Mes collègue la ramenerons ici dans une petite heure.

\- Est-ce que … est-ce que vous lui avez retirer la puce ?

\- Nous avons essayé de la contourner, mais nous avons été obligé de l'enlever.

Voyant leur mine défaite, elle reprit directement.

\- Cependant, nous avons réussi à la lui réimplanter.

\- Elle pourra donc remarcher, alors ?

\- Je pense, oui.

Soulagée, Donna décida de lui poser une autre question.

\- Le mariage à lieu dans 2 semaines. Vous pensez qu'elle marchera d'ici là ?

\- Difficile à dire. Seul le temps nous le dira. Mais dès demain, nous lui ferons passer quelques examens et nous verrons ce que cela donne.

Ils lui posèrent encore 2-3 questions auxquels elle répondit et elles finit par les laisser. Ceux-ci la remercièrent. Soulagé et à peine la porte refermée, ils décidèrent tous de rentrer chez eux, sauf Oliver. Ils se saluèrent tous et Donna fut la dernière à quitter les lieux après avoir fait promettre à son futur beau-fils de dormir un peu et de la prévenir s'il se passait quoi que se soit avec sa fille. Une fois seul dans la pièce, il decida de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il admira la vue pendant près d'une bonne heure.

Il sorti de ses pensées quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se retourna et sourit avant de se précipiter vers les brancardiers qui ramenaient sa fiançée, toujours endormie. Il les salua et ceux-ci les laissèrent seul après avoir bloquer les roues du lit et reposer correctement les perfusions. Oliver se rapprocha de la jeune femme et lui embrassa le front. Il rapprocha ensuite le petit fauteuil du lit et s'installa dedans en prenant la main valide de la jeune femme entre les siennes. Il la porta à sa bouche et posa ses lèvres dessus.

\- Je suis là, ma puce.

Celle-ci, toujours profondément endormie, ne réagit pas. Il se contenta de la regarder dormir pendant un long moment.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard, aux alentours de 8 heures du matin, qu'elle se réveilla. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et les referma aussitôt à cause de la clarté de la pièce. Elle gémit légèrement et les rouvrit plus doucement. Elle fut dans un premier temps complètement perdue. Elle regarda un peu partout et ne mit que quelques secondes avant de se souvenirs de ce qu'il c'était passer. Se rendant soudain compte qu'on lui tenait la main, elle baissa la tête vers celle-ci et sourit en voyant son fiançé. Ce dernier avait fini par succomber au sommeil, épuiser de ces derniers jours. Il était toujours assis dans le fauteuil et sa tête reposait sur le lit, près du ventre de la jeune femme. Elle retira délicatement sa main de la sienne et la porta à sa tête, qu'elle se mit à caresser. Ce dernier finit par se réveiller à son tour et il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le tirer de son sommeil. Il se redressa et un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage quand il vit sa fiançée réveillé.

\- Hey.

\- Hey.

Il se leva et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Il se redressa ensuite et s'installa sur le lit en reprenant sa main dans les siennes.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Un peu groggy, mais ça va.

\- Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

\- Non.

\- Tant mieux.

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment en se souriant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne la parole.

\- Est-ce que tout s'est bien passer ?

Comprenant sa question, il lui sourit et serra un peu plus sa main.

\- Oui.

\- La puce ?

\- Ils ont essayer de ne pas l'enlever, mais ils ont été obliger de la retirer.

La jeune femme se mit à pleurer et Oliver posa sa main libre sur sa joue.

\- Laisse-moi terminer, tu veux ?

Incapable de parler, elle hocha simplement la tête.

\- Il ont été obligé de l'enlever, mais étant donner qu'elle était intact, ils ont pu la remettre à sa place.

\- Je … j'ai toujours la puce alors ?

– Oui.

\- Je vais pouvoirs continuer de marcher ?

\- Normalement, oui. Mais le docteur Schwartz va te faire passer des examens pour en être sûr.

Soulagée, elle éclata en sanglots. Oliver se rapprocha d'elle et il la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Elle se calma quelques instants plus tard et il la relâcha. Il profita du fait qu'il avait ses 2 mains de libre pour les porter à sa nuque. Il détacha la chaine qui s'y trouvait, fit glisser la bague le long de celle-ci, et posa la chaine sur la table de nuit. Il refit ensuite face à la jeune femme en lui prenant la main.

\- Felicity Smoak, accepterais-tu de m'épouser, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

Emue qu'il lui fasse à nouveau sa demande, elle laissa des larmes de joie glisser le long de ses joues et lui répondit en lui souriant.

\- Oui, Oliver. Oui, je veux t'épouser.

Il lui sourit à son tour et lui passa la bague au doigt. Il se pencha ensuite vers elle et l'embrassa. La jeune femme se rendormie peut de temps après.

Aux alentours de midi, un agent hospitalier arriva avec le repas de la jeune femme et Oliver fut surpris de le voir revenir avec un deuxième plateau. Voyant le regard étonné d'Oliver, l'homme lui expliqua que le docteur Schwartz avait donner comme consigne d'apporter un deuxième plateau. Bien que surpris, il le remercia. Une fois la porte refermée, Oliver réveilla sa fiançée pour qu'elle puisse manger. Il posa un doigt sur sa joue et la lui caressa. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Felicity ?

Elle gémit doucement et il sourit à son tour en l'entendant grogner. Il se pencha vers elle et lui embrassa le front.

\- Je sais que tu es fatiguée, mais il que tu manges.

Sans même ouvrir les yeux, elle lui répondit qu'elle n'avait pas faim.

\- Tu dois manger. Plus vite tu reprendras des forces, plus vite tu sortiras d'ici.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase, qu'elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au menu ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas regarder.

Il fit une petite pause et reprit.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas faim ?

\- C'est le cas. Mais je veux pouvoirs quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible.

Il lui sourit et il l'aida ensuite à se redresser. Une fois assise, il plaça la tablette de la table de nuit devant elle. Il posa le plateau de la jeune femme devant elle et elle le regarda, étonnée, quand il posa un second plateau à ses côtés sur le lit. Il lui expliqua ce que l'agent hospitalier lui avait dit et elle lui sourit. Ils mangèrent ensuite en parlant de tout et de rien. Quand ils eurent fini, Oliver débarrassa les plateau et, à la demande de la jeune femme, s'installa à ses côtés dans le lit. Elle se blotti contre lui et quelques minutes plus tard, elle se rendormit. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et alluma la télévision, pour avoir un petit fond sonore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Vers 15 heure, Oliver, qui avait fini par s'endormir à son tour, se réveilla quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il sourit en voyant le docteur Schwartz. Ils se saluèrent et Oliver réveilla doucement la jeune femme. Celle-ci, se blotti contre lui tout en gardant les yeux fermé.

\- Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu. Je suis fatiguée.

\- Je sais, ma puce. Mais le docteur est là.

En entendant ses mots, elle se redressa en vitesse et grimaça de doulours en agrippant le tee-shirt d'Oliver.

\- Allez-y doucement Felicity. Votre opération ne date que de cette nuit.

\- Je sais. J'ai juste été surprise.

Elle se redressa plus doucement avec l'aide de son fiançé.

\- Bonjour docteur.

\- Bonjour. Comment vous sentez-vous cet après-midi ?

\- Bien.

\- Vous avez eu mal depuis votre réveil ?

\- A part maintenant ? Non.

\- Très bien. Je vais vous examinez.

Elle se tourna vers Oliver.

\- Vous pourriez nous laisser, svp ?

\- Bien sur.

Il embrassa sa fiançée sur le front, et avant même qu'il ai pu faire quoi que se soit, Felicity lui attrapa le bras.

\- Reste avec moi.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux ?

Ils se tournèrent tout les 2 vers le medecin et celle-ci comprenant le besoin de sa patiente de l'avoir à ses côtés, accepta qu'il reste. Le couple la remercia et Oliver fit juste quelques pas en arrière, après avoir aidé sa fiançée à s'allonger sur le ventre. Le medecin lui releva sa blouse d'hôpital et elle sourit en voyant sa patiente tendre la main vers son fiançée. Celui-ci regarda le medecin et, comprenant sa demande, acquiesa de la tête. Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme et lui prit la main qu'elle tendait vers lui. Le docteur finit par retirer les pansement de la jeune femme et sourit en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas d'infection. Elle lui nettoya la plaie et lui remis un pansement propre. Avec l'aide d'Oliver, ils aidèrent la jeune femme à se réinstaller sur son dos. Elle lui fit faire quelques "exercices" avec ses jambes. Une fois terminer, elle s'éloigna un peu de la jeune femme et nota dans le dossier de sa patiente, ses résultats et observation. Elle revient vers eux. Felicity prit la parole.

\- Vous pensez que je vais pouvoirs remarcher ?

\- Et bien les exercices que je vous ai fait faire, sont excellent. Vous arriver à repousser mes mains. Donc oui, vous pourrez remarcher.

\- Dieu, merci.

Elle se tourna vers son fiançé et lui rendit son sourire. A la surprise de celui-ci, elle se retourna vers le médecin.

\- Nous nous marions dans 2 semaines, vous pensez que je serais debout ce jour-là ?

\- Ca, je ne peux pas vous le dire. Seul le temps le dira.

\- D'accord.

Elle baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Voyant sa déception, Oliver porta l'une de ses mains à son menton et la lui releva.

\- Ne pleurs pas.

\- Mais je veux pouvoirs venir vers toi en marchant jusqu'à l'autel.

\- Je le sais. Mais dis-toi que même si tu venais en trotinette, je serais le plus heureux des hommes.

La jeune femme rigola et se blotti contre lui. Tout en restant dans ses bras, elle se tourna vers le medecin qui les regardait en souriant.

\- Merci docteur. Merci beaucoup.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier.

Elle leur sourit et reprit.

\- Avez-vous d'autre question ?

\- Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ?

\- Pas avant quelques jours. Mais cela dépendras également de vos séances de kiné. Vous aurez la première dès demain matin.

\- D'accord, merci.

Elle leur sourit à nouveau et se dirigea vers la porte, après s'être assurer qu'ils n'avaient plus de questions. Avant de quitter la chambre, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers eux.

\- Je vous souhaite à tout les deux, beaucoup de bonheur.

\- Merci.

Elle sorti de la pièce, laissant seul le couple. Oliver lui prit la main et se réinstalla à ses côtés sur le lit. Felicity en profita pour se blottir à nouveau contre lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent frapper à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Donna, Quentin, Thea, Laurel, Dig, Leyla et Curtis entrèrent dans la chambre. La première se dirigea tout de suite vers sa fille. Cette dernière se détacha des bras de son fiançé pour pouvoirs recevoir sa mère entre les siens.

\- Bonjour, ma chérie. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bonjour maman. Je vais bien.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

\- Non.

\- Tant mieux.

Après ce petit échange entre mère et fille, les autres membres saluèrent le jeune couple. Ils discutèrent tous ensemble de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Donna sorte un carnet de son sac à main. Ils fronçèrent tous les sourcils et Felicity, qui s'était à nouveau blottie contre Oliver, lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Et bien, je m'assure que rien a été oublié pour le mariage.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu avais annulé quelques choses ?

\- Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu vérifie ?

\- Et bien, on ne sait jamais. On aurait pu oublié quelques chose sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte.

\- Donna, nous avons tout vérifié à 3 reprises i jours. Si on avait oublié quelques choses, je crois qu'on s'en serait rendu compte, non ?

Elle regarda Oliver et au bout de quelques secondes, referma son carnet et reposa celui-ci dans son sac.

\- Tu as raison.

Tout le monde sourit et ils recommençèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Au bout de quelques minutes, Oliver se détacha doucement de la jeune femme et descendit du lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais profiter du fait que tu ne sois pas seul, pour rentrer prendre une douche et j'irai ensuite au loft te chercher quelques affaires.

\- D'accord. Mais ne traîne pas, d'accord ?

\- Promis. Tu veux que je te rapporte quelques chose en particulier ?

\- Mon ordinateur.

\- J'avais oublié.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Thea. Celle-ci récupéra son sac qu'elle avait poser à ses pied et l'ouvrit.

\- Je suis passer au QG ce matin et je me suis dis que tu aimerais l'avoir.

Elle plongea sa main à l'intérieur du sac et en retira une tablette. Elle se leva et la tendit à la jeune femme.

\- Merci Thea.

Elles se sourirent et Felicity posa la tablette sur ses jambes. Oliver posa un baiser sur la tempe de sa fiançée.

\- Je prend quand même ton ordinateur ?

\- Oui.

\- Autres choses ?

\- Non.

\- Ok.

Il se pencha vers elle.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Il l'embrassa et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Quand il vit Dig se lever et le rejoindre, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te rappelles que c'est moi qui t'ai amenée ici.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, il lui sourit. Avant qu'Oliver n'ai pu atteindre la porte, Felicity le rappela. Il se tourna vers elle.

\- Profites en pour ramener tes affaires au loft.

Il lui sourit et ils quittèrent ensuite la chambre. Ils sortirent de l'hôpital en silence jusqu'à la voiture de l'ancien militaire. Ils s'installèrent dans celle-ci et Dig mis le moteur en route. Une fois sorti du parking, ce dernier décida de prendre la parole.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Oh je t'en prie, Oliver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? Que je suis heureux qu'elle ai trouver la force de me pardonner.

\- Eh bien, oui.

\- Très bien.

Il se tourna vers son ami et ils se sourirent.

\- Est-ce que tu me croirais si je te disais que c'est grâce à Lance.

\- Quoi ?

Oliver lui expliqua ce que la jeune femme lui avait dis quelques heures plus tôt. Ils en parlèrent le temps du trajet et quelques minutes plus tard, Dig se gara devant l'ancien bureaux de campagne d'Oliver. Ce dernier défit sa ceinture et au moment où il allait sortir du véhicules, Dig reprit.

\- Je suis heureux pour vous.

\- Merci John.

Ils se sourirent une nouvelles fois et Oliver sortit de la voiture. Il fit signe à Dig et celui-ci quitta les lieux. Le jeune homme entra dans l'immeuble et se dirigea vers l'ascensseur secret. Quelques instants plus tard, il entra dans ce qui lui servait de chambre depuis trois jours. Il attrapa ses sacs et, ayant décidé de se doucher au loft, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois à sa voiture, il plaça ses "bagages" dans le coffre et il s'installa derrière le volant. Il mit le moteur en route et se dirigea vers le loft.

Arriver à celui-ci, il se gara dans le parking souterrain. Il récupéra ses sacs et se dirigea vers l'ascensseur. Arrivé au dernier étage, il prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte du loft. Il entra dans celui-ci, posa ses sacs au sol et inspira un bon coup, heureux d'être à nouveaux chez lui. Il s'approcha d'un des canapés et attrapa le châle de Felicity. Il le porte à son visage et le huma en fermant les yeux. Dieu que c'était bon. Il le reposa ensuite et il recupéra 2 de ses sacs avant de monter les escaliers 2 par 2. Une fois en haut, il les posa sur le lit, les ouvrit et en sortit des vêtements propre. Il attrapa son gel douche et il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous le jet d'eau, après être entrée dans la cabine de douche. Il en ressorti quelques instants plus tard en s'enroulant dans une serviette. Il retourna dans la chambre, s'essuya et s'habilla. Il descendit chercher les autres sacs qu'il avait et, une fois de retour dans la chambre, il les vida avant de tout remettre dans les tirroirs. Il attrapa l'un des sac de voyage de sa fiançéeet le rempli avec les affaires de celle-ci. Il le pris en main et il retourna à l'étage du bas. Il récupéra l'ordinateur de sa fiançée ainsi que ses clés et quitta l'appartement.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard à l'hôpital. Il se gara et récupéra le sac de la jeune femme ainsi que son ordinateur qui était poser sur le siège passager. Il sorti de la voiture et se diriea vers l'entrée de la clinique. En voyant le monde qui attendait devant les ascensseurs, il décida de prendre les escaliers pour monter au quatrième étage. Une fois à celui-ci, il alla directement à la chambre de la jeune femme et entra sans même frapper. Toute les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et il fut étonné de voir leur amis de Central City. Il les salua et posa le sac dans la petite salle de bain avant de se diriger vers sa fiançée qui tendait sa main valide vers lui. Il déposa l'ordinateur sur la tablette et la lui prit. Il se pencha ensuite vers elle et l'embrassa, sous les yeux surpris de la Team Flash. Caitlin fut la première à réagir.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez rompu il y a quelques jours.

Oliver s'installa dans le lit à la demande de Felicity et elle se blotti contre lui. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son amie.

\- Nous sommes à nouveau ensemble depuis cette nuit.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Et le mariage.

Felicity se tourna vers Iris.

\- Il aura lieu comme prévu dans 2 semaines.

\- C'est super.

Elle avait à peine terminer sa phrase qu'on frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit après que la jeune patiente leur ai dit d'entrer. Un agent hospitalier entra avec le plateau repas de la jeune femme. D'abord surpris de voir autant de monde, il finit par sourire et il posa le plateau sur la tablette de la patiente après que Donna ai retirer l'ordinateur. L'homme sorti et revient avec un deuxième plateau qu'il posa sur le lit après qu'Oliver le lui ai demander. Il salua tout le monde et quitta les lieux.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il apporter 2 plateau ?

\- C'est pour Oliver.

Voyant l'air surpris de tout le monde, Felicity reprit.

\- Le docteur Schwartz a demander à ce qu'ils apportent un repas en plus, sachant qu'Oliver reste moi.

Ils acquiesèrent et ils décidèrent de les laisser seul. Ils partirent peu de temps après, laissant le couple seul. Après s'être lever, il aida la jeune femme à se réinstaler correctement et bougea la tablette de façon à mettre le repas devant sa fiançée. Il prit ensuite place sur le fauteuil et ils commençèrent à manger en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils regardèrent ensuite la télé, blotti l'un contre l'autre. Vers 21 heures, voyant qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, il se releva et lui embrassa le front. Il l'aida à s'allonger et remonta la couverture sur elle.

\- J'aurais préféré dormir dans tes bras.

\- Moi aussi. Mais vu la taille du lit, je doute qu'on aurait bien dormi.

Elle lui sourit et il l'embrassa. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle s'était déjà endormie.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture à tous.

 **Chapitre 6**

Le reste de la semaine se passa de la même manière. Ils passaient leurs journée ensemble et Oliver attendait toujours qu'il y ai quelques avec Felicity pour rentrer prendre une douche. Les scéances de kiné se passait bien, mais elle ne parvenait pas à rester en appuis sur ses jambes plus de quelques secondes, ce qui l'agaçait vraiment.

Mais aujourd'hui, la jeune femme était d'humeur heureuse. La veille, le docteur Schwartz était venue l'examiner et elle l'avait autorisée à sortir le lendemain matin. Elle allait enfin pouvoirs sortir, elle n'attendait plus que le feu vers de l'infirmère. Elle était assise dans le fauteuil qu'Oliver avait installé près de la fenêtre. Elle sourit en entandant Oliver rigoler et elle se tourna. Son regard se porta sur son fiançé et sa mère. Ces derniers rangeaient les affaires de la jeune femme dans le sac tout en discutant. Elle profita du fait qu'il était occupé pour l'observer et quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ses fesses, elle se mordit la lèvre. Dieu qu'elle aimait ses fesses. Oliver se tourna vers elle et son regard se fit plus insistant au niveau de l'anatomie de son homme. Ce dernier se rapprocha d'elle et elle sursauta quand il prit la parole.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te demandais si la vue te plaisait ?

Comprenant qu'elle s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac, elle vira aurouge pivoine et se cacha le visage de ses mains. Adorant la voir si génée, il rigola et se baissa à sa hauteur. Il lui attrapa les mains et les lui retira.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- La vue te plaît ?

Elle le tapa gentillement sur l'épaule.

\- Oui, bien que j'aurais préféré te voir entièremnt nu … t'es content.

Il lui sourit et se rapprocha d'elle pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Ca me manque tellement.

Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, il lui sourit une nouvelle fois.

\- A moi aussi. Mais nous pourrons bientôt faire à nouveau l'amour.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

Depuis la fusillade, le couple n'avait eu aucun rapport intime, la jeune femme ayant peur de ne rien ressentir et de ne pas pouvoirs donner du plaisir à Oliver. Mais au bout de quelques semaines, elle avait eu envie d'essayer. Elle en avait parler avec lui et il avait prévu de le faire le soir de leur soirée de fiançaile. Mais Curtis leur avait donner la puce et ils avaient décidé d'attendre pour voir si elle allait récupéré l'usage de ses jambes.

Réalisant que sa mère n'était plus là, elle se tourna vers son fiançée.

\- Où est ma mère ?

\- Elle est partie voir si tes papiers étaient près.

Elle lui sourit et il l'embrassa. Ils furent interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Ils se déparèrent et se tournèrent vers celle-ci. Ils sourirent en voyant Donna à l'entrée de la pièce.

\- Pardon, mes chéri. Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre.

Ils lui sourirent et Felicity reprit la parole.

\- Les papiers sont prêt ?

\- Oui. Tu vas pouvoirs sortir.

\- Dieu merci.

Oliver, toujours accroupi devant elle, la serra dans ses bras.

\- Rentrons.

Il se redressa ensuite et Donna se rapprocha de lui.

\- Donne-moi tes clés. Je vais aller chercher ta voiture pendant que vous allez signer les papiers. Je vous attendrez en-bas.

Il lui sourit et prit les clés dans sa poche avant de les lui donner. Une fois en main, elle récupéra le sac avec les affaires et l'ordinateur de sa fille et quitta la chambre avant même qu'ils aient pu dire quoi que se soit. Une fois à nouveau seul, il se tourna vers elle et se pencha.

\- Prête à rentrer.

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa. Il en profita pour glisser une main dans son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes avant de la soulever. Surprise, elle cessa leur baiser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Et bien, je te porte.

\- S'en blague.

\- Je me suis dis que tu préfèrerais mes bras à un fauteuil roulant. Mais je peux te reposer et aller en chercher un, si tu préfère.

\- Non.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoi que se soit, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou ce qui lui permis de se caler un peu plus contre lui. Il lui embrassa le front et après avoir récupéré le sac à main de la jeune femme, ils quittèrent pour de bon la chambre d'hôpital. Ils passèrent par l'acceuil où elle signa ses papiers de sortie et récupéra son ordonnance fait par le medecin. Ils quittèrent ensuite le service puis l'hôpital. Felicity repéra assez vite la voiture de son fiançé ainsi que sa mère et indiqua la direction à Oliver. Au moment où ils avaient rejoint Donna, celle-ci ouvrit la portière avant du côté passager. Le jeune homme y posa doucement la jeune femme.

\- Ca va comme ça. Tu es bien installée ?

\- Oui. Merci.

Il l'embrassa et après s'être redressé, il ferma la porte de la jeune femme pendant que celle-ci bouclait sa ceinture. Il récupéra ensuite ses clés que Donna lui tendait et contourna la voiture pour s'installer derrière le volant. Une fois sur qu'ils étaient tout les trois attachés, il mit le moteur en route et prit la direction du loft. En chemin, il s'arrêta devant une pharmacie et enleva sa ceinture. Il se tourna vers sa fiançée.

\- Donne-moi ton ordonnace, je vais aller chercher ce qu'il faut.

Elle lui tendit le papier et il sorti après l'avoir pris. Une fois seul avec sa fille, Donna lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques minutes maintenant.

\- Dis-moi, ma chérie.

\- Oui.

La jeune femme se tourna légèrement vers sa mère.

\- Pourquoi Oliver te portait tout à l'heure. Vous auriez, enfin, il aurait eu plus facile si tu avais été au fauteuil roulant.

\- Je sais. Mais il sait que j'ai horreur de ça et encore plus depuis que j'ai pu remarcher il y a une dizaine de jours. Du coup je n'ai rien dit quand il m'a pris dans ses bras.

\- Je vois.

Elles discutèrent encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elles virent Oliver sortirent de la pharmacie. Arrivé à la voiture, ce dernier ouvrit sa portière et se réinstalla à sa place. Il tendit le sachet à Felicity qui le prit et le posa sur ses genoux.

\- Désoler, il y avait du monde.

Elles lui sourirent et il remit le moteur en route avant de reprendre la direction du loft. Une fois arrivé à celui-ci, il gara la voiture dans le parking souterrain. Il sorti de la voiture et la contourna. Il ouvrit la portière de la jeune femme et avant qu'il n'ai pu donner les clés à celle-ci, Donna les lui prit des mains.

\- Occupe-toi de ma fille, je m'occupe de ses affaires et de la voiture.

\- Laissez. Je viendrais les chercher après.

\- Et puis quoi encore. Si j'ai 2 mains, c'est pour m'en servir.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer que déjà elle ouvrait le coffre et récupéra les sacs. Il sourit et secoua doucement la tête. Il se pencha ensuite vers sa fiançée et elle prit la parole pendant qu'elle mettait ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir lui faire changer d'avis ?

Il la souleva dans ses bras et se redressa.

\- Non. Mais je voulais quand même éssayer.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa.

\- Dis donc les enfants, vous pourriez au moins attendre d'être rentrer.

Ils détachèrent leurs lèvres et tournèrent la tête vers Donna qui se rapprochait d'eux, les affaires de sa fille en main. Ils lui sourirent et ils prirent ensuite la direction des ascensseur. Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la porte du loft et Donna ouvrit celle-ce avec les clés d'Oliver, qu'elle avait toujours en main. Elle entra et le couple la suivit.

\- SURPRISE.

Surprise de voir tout ses amis réunis, mais surtout par leur cris, la jeune femme sursauta dans les bras de son fiançé. Celui-ci la regarda en souriant et une fois remise de ses émotions, elle sourit à son tour. Elle se tourna vers Oliver.

\- Tu étais au courant ?

\- Non.

Elle lui tapa légèrement l'épaule en lui souriant.

\- Menteur.

Elle l'embrassa et il alla installer la jeune femme dans l'un des canapés. Avant qu'il n'ai pu se redresser elle posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

\- Merci.

Il lui sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme boisson pour prendre avec tes médicaments ?

\- Un jus de fruit.

Il récupéra les médicaments qu'elle avait toujours sur ses jambes et il se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant la jeune femme saluer leur amis. Il revient vers elle quelques minutes plus tard et lui tendit ses cachets ainsi qu'un jus d'orange. Elle prit les deux et bu quelques gorgées après avoir mis les médicaments en bouche. Avec l'aide de John, il servit ses invités. Felicity en profita pour demander des explications.

\- Vous m'expliquez ?

C'est Barry qui pris la parole en premier.

\- Et bien, après qu'on soit venu te voir à l'hôpital la dernière fois, Caitlin nous à fait remarquer qu'on ne se voyait pas assez souvent.

\- Du coup, on sait dit qu'on devrait tous se réunir et on a appelé ta mère.

\- J'imagine qu'elle à sauter de joie.

\- Disons que mon oreille s'en souviens encore.

Barry grimaça et tout le monde rigola. Donna se leva et se rapprocha de lui. Elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Je suis désolée. Je me suis laissée emporter.

Il lui sourit et elle retourna s'asseoir près de Quentin. Ce dernier prit à son tour la parole.

\- Donna m'en a parler et avec les filles, nous avons tout organiser.

Felicity hocha de la tête et se tourna vers Oliver assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

\- Comment tu l'as su ?

\- Il y a deux jours en rentrant prendre ma douche. Je suis tomber sur Thea et Laurel.

\- Quand on a entendu la porte s'ouvrir, on a essyer de planquer les bouteille, mais il nous a vu faire. Du coup, on a décidé de tout lui dire.

\- Je vois. Alors qu'elle est le programme ?

\- On passe un bon moment tous ensemble. Quand au menu : apéritif, spaghettis bolognèse à la Oliver et de la tarte en dessert.

\- J'adore.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers son fiancé.

\- On a ce qu'il faut pour la lasagne ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Quentin et Joe sont aller au magasins.

Elles sourit et ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien pendant un petit moment. Au bout de quelques minutes, Oliver aida sa fiançée à aller se changer à l'étage, celle-ci souhaitant se mettre plus à l'aise. Thea profita de leur absences pour questionner Donna.

\- Alors, elle a eu des nouvelles ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- J'espère que se sera positif.

Quelques instants plus tard, le couple redescendit et Felicity demanda à son fiançé de la déposer dans le fauteuil roulant.

\- Tu es sur ? Tu serais mieux dans le canapé.

\- Peut-être, mais au moins je pourrais me déplacer toute seule.

\- Comme tu veux.

Il l'y installa correctement et lui embrassa le front. Vers 12 h 30, ils passèrent commande au Big Belly Burger. Une demi-heure, plus tard, ils mangèrent après que Barry ne soit aller chercher leurs "plats".

Vers 14 h 15, alors que tout le monde s'amusait,on frappa à la porte. Oliver se leva et alla ouvrir. En voyant les 2 personnes qui se trouvait de l'autre côtés de la porte, il se figea. Impossible.

\- Bonjour Oliver.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Ayant reconnu la voix de la personne qui venait de parler, Felicity sourit et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois aux côtés d'Oliver, elle se tourna vers lui. Ce dernier était toujours figé et semblait à des années lumières d'ici. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle prit la parole.

\- Bonjour Samantha. Et toi, tu dois être William ?

\- Oui. Bonjour, madame.

\- Felicity. Appelle-moi Felicity. Entrer, ne rester pas dans le couloirs.

Samantha lui sourit et posa une main sur le haut du dos de son fils, lui demandant ainsi d'avancer. Elle le suivi et Felicity ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle se rapprocha de son fiançé et posa une main sur son avant bras.

\- Oliver.

Cela sembla le ramener à la réalité. Il se tourna vers les nouveaux venu.

\- Bonjour Samantha.

Il regarda ensuite son fils.

\- Bonjour, William. Tu vas bien ?

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, mais hocha simplement de la tête. Oliver lui sourit et regarda vers la mère de son fils.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ? Je croyais que vous deviez quitter la ville ?

Etonnée, celle-ci se tourna vers Felicity.

\- Il n'est pas au courant ?

\- Non.

Ils se tourna à son tour vers sa fiançée.

\- Au courant de quoi ?

Celle-ci lui sourit et reprit.

\- Et si on commençait par présenter Samantha et William aux autres. Ensuite, je te promets de tout expliquer.

Il acquiesa de la tête et ils rejoingnirent tout les 4, le reste du groupe. Felicity s'occupa de présenter les nouveaux arrivant.

\- Les amis, je vous présente Samantha et son fils, William. William, Samantha je vous présente Dig et Layla, ainsi que leur fille Sarah. Ensuite vous avez Laurel, Iris, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Wally le frère d'Iris, Joe le père d'Iris et Wally, Quentin le père de Laurel, Donna ma mère et Thea la sœur d'Oliver.

Ils se saluèrent tous et John alla chercher deux autres chaises, qui avait été prévue pour le cas où. Smantha s'installa sur la sienne et au lieu d'en faire de même, William se dirigea vers Oliver. Une fois face à celui-ci, il prit la parole.

\- C'est vrai que tu es mon père ?

Trop surpris par la question de son fils, Oliver fut incapable de dire quoi que se soit. Il le fixa un moment avant de se tourner vers sa fiancée et celle-ci se contenta de lui sourire. Samantha qui étaient assises un peu plus loin hocha acauiesa de la tête. Il se tourna à nouveau vers son fils et le regarda encore un petit moment. Il avait peur. Peur de sa réaction. Peur qu'il ne veuille pas de lui comme père. Peur de tellement de choses. Pourtant, il rêvait depuis le début de lui dire la vérité. Et là, il en avait enfin la possibilité. Il mit ses peurs de côtés et répondit à son fils, après s'être accroupi pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Oui, William. Je suis ton père.

Voilà. Il lui avait enfin dit la vérité. Il attendait maintenant de voir qu'elle serait la réaction de celui-ci. Voyant que William continuait de le regarder sans rien dire, il ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre la parole. Il n'eu pas le temps de parler, que Willam se jeta dans ses bras en ayant un grand sourire sur le visage. Bien que très agréablement surpris, Oliver le serra fort dans ses bras pendant de longue minutes. Il laissa même quelques larmes coulées le long de ses joues, sous le sourire ému de tout ses amis et de sa famille. Quand ils se sépérèrent enfin, Oliver posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Je voulais te le dire, mais …

\- Je sais.

\- Comment ?

\- Maman m'a tout raconter et elle m'as aussi montrer la video que tu avais fait pour moi.

Oliver sourit avant de se figer en se souvenant de se qu'il avait dit dans son message.

\- William, je …

Avant qu'il ai pu terminer sa phrase, son fils se serra à nouveau contre lui. Ce dernier porta sa bouche à l'oreille de son père et il murmura.

\- C'était pas ta faute. Maman m'a expliquer pourquoi le monsieur m'a enlever. Merci d'être venu me chercher.

Oliver tourna la tête vers l'oreille de son fils.

\- Je viendrais toujours te chercher, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Je dirai à personne ton secret.

\- Je le sais.

Il posa un baiser sur la joue de son fils et ils se séparèrent peu de temps après. Oliver se redressa et reprit la parole.

\- Il faut que tu sache, que toutes les personnes présente dans cette pièce, sont aux courants pour mon secret. Ils savent que je suis Green Arrow.

William regarda tout le monde et sourit ensuite à son père. Oliver fini par s'installer sur une chaise et son fils prit place à ses côtés. Le jeune homme se tourna ensuite vers sa fiançée.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

Elle lui sourit et commença ses explications.

\- I jours, tu as fait un cauchemars qui nous a tout les 2 réveillés. On en a parler un peu avant de nous recoucher. Le lendemain, nous avons appris que Dark était mort en prison. Le jour même, quand tu es rentrée à la maison pour pouvoirs prendre ta douche, j'ai décidé de lancer des recherches pour les retrouver. Je les ai retrouver assez vite et je suis entrée en contact avec Samantha.

Elle fit une petite pause et la jeune mère décida de prendre la relève.

\- Au début, je ne voulais pas lui parler, mais elle a tellement insister, que j'ai fini par accepté de l'écouter. Elle m'a d'abord expliquer que Dark était mort et que par conséquence, William n'était plus en danger. Ensuite elle m'a parler de son enfance et de son père. Et nous avons terminer en parlant de toi. Du fait que tu n'étais plus le même homme qu'avant.

Tout le monde sourit en voyant Oliver grimaçer. Felicity décida de reprendre.

\- J'ai demander à Samantha de penser à William, au fait que chaque enfants a besoin d'avoir son père dans sa vie.

Elle se tut à nouveaux et Oliver en profita pour poser une question.

\- Et vous avez parler de tout ça en seulement 1 heure ?

\- Non. Je l'ai rappeler à 2 reprises. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes parler, c'était i jours. Je lui ai juste envoyer un message hier soir, en lui disant que je sortait de l'hôpital ce matin et que si elle changeait d'avis, ils étaient les bienvenue ici. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait changer d'avis.

Samantha reprit.

\- Je t'avoue, que je n'avais pas l'intention de changer d'avis. Du moins jusqu'à hier soir. Au moment du repas, William m'a demander si il pourrait bientôt te revoir.

Elle fit une pause et Oliver regarda son fils qui lui souriait. Il lui rendit son sourire et se retourna à nouveau vers Samantha quand elle reprit.

\- Je lui ai dit que je n'en savais rien et pendant qu'il prenait son bain, je n'ai pas arrêta de repenser aux paroles de Felicity et à ce que William m'avait dit un peu plus tôt. J'ai décidé, et j'en suis désolée, de regarder le message que tu lui avais laisser pour ses 18 ans. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que tu avais réellement changer. Que tu aimais William et que si tu m'avais demander de partir c'était pour le protégé et non parce que tu ne voulais pas de lui. Je crois que je n'oublierai jamais la douleurs dans ton regard à ce moment-là.

Elle fit une petite pause.

\- Quand William est redescendu, nous avons commençé à regarder un disney, enfin il le regardait. J'étais trop dans mes pensées pour pouvoirs suivre l'histoire. Le film avait commençé depuis une grosse demi-heure quand j'ai finalement pris ma décision. J'ai éteins la télévision et je lui ai montrer la video que tu avais fait. Après ça, je lui ai tout expliquer. Ce qui c'est passer il y a 10 ans avec ta mère, le naufrage, la raison pour laquelle je ne t'avais rien dit à ton retour, la manière dont tu as découvert son existence, ainsi que mes conditions pour que tu puisses le voir.

\- Tu le lui as dit ?

\- Oui. Je voulais qu'il sache que si tu ne lui avais rien dit, c'était à cause de moi et non pas parce que tu ne voulais pas de lui.

Elle fit une nouvelle pause.

\- Je suis désolée Oliver. Je ne pensais pas que tu souffrirais autant à cause de moi. Mais je devais protégé William.

\- Je le sais.

Il se tourna vers sa fiançée et ils se sourirent. Samantha reprit.

\- Avec William, nous avons longtemps parler et nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur une chose.

Oliver se tourna vers elle.

\- Nous avons décidé de nous installer ici, à Star City. De cette manière, vous pourrez passer plus de temps ensemble.

\- Vraiment ?

Il se tourna vers son fils qui lui sourit avant de prendre la parole.

\- Oui.

Heureux, Oliver sourit et serra son fils dans ses bras.

\- Une dernière chose.

Oliver la regarda, intrigué.

\- Je n'en ai pas parler à William, mais si jamais tu décides de le reconnaître officielement, je ne m'y opposerais pas.

Surpris, il la fixa un moment avant de se lever et d'aller vers elle. Une fois à sa hauteur, il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit et elle se leva. Il la serra dans ses bras.

\- Merci. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre.

Ils se séparèrent et se sourirent. Ils s'approcha ensuite de Felicity et celle-ci tendit la main vers lui ne souriant. Il la prit et se baissa à sa hauteur. Avant qu'il n'ai pu dire un mot, elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu aurais fait la même chose si les rôles avait été inversé.

Elle baissa sa main.

\- Je t'aime, Oliver.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Il l'embrassa et ils se sourirent. Il se redressa et William se leva pour se rapprocher de son père et de Felicity.

\- Est-ce que êtes déjà marier ?

Le couple se sourit et la jeune femme prit la parole.

\- Non. Le mariage aura lieu samedi prochain. D'ailleurs, il va falloir te trouver un beau costume et une jolie robe pour ta maman.

\- C'est vrai ? Je peux venir ?

\- Bien sur. Tu fais partie de la famille.

William lui sourit et au bout de quelques secondes, il se rapprocha d'elle. A la surprise de celle-ci, il lui donna un bisou sur la joue.

\- Merci d'avoir parler avec ma maman.

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, elle lui sourit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Ils discutèrent encore un peu et au bout de quelques minutes, Oliver se leva.

\- Etant donner qu'il est presque 16h30, je vais aller préparer les apéritifs.

Au moment où Joe te Quentin allait prendre la parole pour lui proposer leurs aide, William les dévança.

\- Je peux venir t'aider.

Il sourit à son fils.

\- Bien sur, viens.

Il embrassa sa fiançée et il emmena son fils à la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo et sorti tout ce dont il avait besoin. Différentes sortes de boudins, du salami, du fromage, des tomates cerises, des mini-boule de mozzarela et des olives. Il posa le tout sur le plan de travail, avant de se diriger vers l'un des placards, qu'il ouvrit. Il en sortit différents chips, des Tuc et 5 boites de petites saucisse Swan. Il referma le placard et en ouvrit un autre, où il prit différents plats. Il se tourna ensuite vers son fils.

\- Tu peux prendre 2 planches à couper dans le tiroirs devant toi ?

\- Oui.

William fit ce qu'il lui avait demander et Oliver prit deux couteaux dans un autres tiroirs. Une fois le tout poser devant eux sur le plan de travail, son fils se tourna vers lui.

\- On commence par quoi ?

\- On va faire des croissants aux saucisses.

\- C'est dur à faire ?

\- Non. Tu va voir.

Oliver alluma le four et retira la grille de celui-ci. Ils commençèrent par étaler la pâte feuilleté sur le plan de travail et ils découpèrent ensuite plein de triangle dans celle-ci. Ils ouvrirent les boite de saucisse et après les avoir égoutés, ils en plaçèrent une sur chaque triangle de pâte, avant de les enrouler. Quand ils eurent fini, ils les mirent sur une feuille de cuisson et Oliver les mit au four, pendant que William commençait à couper les boudins sous la demande de son père. Celui-ci vient l'aider a tout couper.

\- Il y a quoi comme sorte ?

\- Celui que tu coupes, c'est le boudoin blanc, ici, comme tu le voit, c'est le noir, celui-là c'est à la provençal, ensuite tu à la mandarine et le dernier, c'est au lardons.

\- Je ne connais que le blanc et le noir. Mais je n'aime pas le noir. Maman elle aime bien, elle.

\- Je ne suis pas fan non plus. Mon préféré, c'est le blanc aux lardons. Tu veux goûter ?

William hocha la tête et Oliver commença à couper le boudin. Il donna le premier morceau à son fils et celui-ci le mangea.

\- Trop bon.

Oliver lui sourit et ils continuèrent de tout couper. William goûta chaque boudin qu'il ne connaissait pas et le jeune père rigola en voyant son fils grimaçer de dégout en goûtant celui aux poivrons.

\- Beurk.

\- Je crois comprendre que tu n'aime pas trop celui-là, je me trompe ?

\- Non, il est vraiment pas bon.

Ils terminèrent de les couper et passèrent à la suite. Avec les tomates et la mozzarella ils firent des brochette et ils finirent en mettant les chips et les Tuc dans des plats. Ils avaient à peine fini, que la sonnerie du four sonna et Oliver sorti les petits croissant pendant que William commençait à emmener tout les plats près le salon, où tout le monde était réunis. Donna se leva dans le but de l'aider et se rapprocha de son futur gendre. Une fois à ses côtés, elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Surpris, il la regarda.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu puisses enfin avoir ton fils dans ta vie.

Il lui sourit.

\- Merci Donna.

Elle lui sourit et le serra contre elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux prendre ?

\- Ce que vous voulez. Je mets les autres croissants au four et je vous aide.

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois et Donna s'éloigna avec 2-3 plats. Oliver rouvrit le four et lança la deuxième tournée croissants. Il prit ensuite les médicaments de Felicity et le plateau des apéritifs chauds et se dirigea vers "sa famille". Il posa le plat sur la petite table et donna les cachets à sa fiançée qui lui sourit. Elle les avala rapidement avec son jus de fruit. Il se réinstalla à ses côtés et elle prit une de ses mains pour entrelaçer leurs doigts. Ils commençèrent à grignoter les apéritifs. Voyant que son fils prenait un des croissants, il se tourna vers lui et sourit en le voyant mordre dedans à pleine dent.

\- C'est trop trop bon.

Tout le monde sourit à ses paroles et Caitlin se tourna vers Samantha.

\- Dans la mesure où tu viens seulement de choisir de venir vivre ici, à Star City, j'imagine que tu n'as rien de prévu.

\- Non. Nous irons à l'hôtel le temps de trouver un endroit où vivre et un nouveau travail.

Oliver qui voulaient prendre la parole, fut couper par Thea.

\- Il est hors de question que vous alliez à l'hôtel.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la jeune femme. Cette dernière se tourna vers Samantha.

\- Je ne laisserais pas mon neveu vivre à l'hôtel et je suis sur qu'Oliver non plus.

Ce dernier acquiesa de la tête et elle reprit.

\- Au sixième étage de cet immeuble, il y a un appartement 2 chambres de libres. Il est plus petit que celui-ci, mais vous pouvez vous y installer.

\- Je suis pas sur que le propriétaire sera d'accord, Thea.

Elle se tourna vers son frère.

\- Bien sur que si. C'est moi la propriétaire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand je suis venue visiter le loft, le propriétaire m'a annoncé qu'il me le vendrait que si je prenais également celui du sixième. Ayant eu un coup de foudre, j'ai tout de suite accepté en me disant qu'Oliver pourrait si installer. Mais on avait besoin de se retrouver et finalement je lui ai demander de venir ici avec moi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Je t'avoue que je n'y ai pas penser.

Elle se tourna vers Samantha.

\- Alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas Thea. C'est ton appartement. Tu devrais y vivre.

\- Je vis avec Laurel et pour le moment, on a pas l'intention de changer. Et puis, je t'avoue que je n'ai pas envie de revenir habitée dans cette immeuble.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Longue histoire. Accepte, stp.

\- Dis oui, maman.

Samantha se tourna vers son fils qui reprit.

\- Si tu dis oui, on sera tout près de papa et je pourrais le voir tout les jours.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa mère s'était figée, William se tourna vers son père. Ce dernier était tout aussi surpris et immobile. Il se tourna vers les autres et même si ceux-ci semblait tout aussi étonné, ils souriaient tous.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Felicity fut la première à réagir. Elle prit la parole en continuant de sourire.

\- Tu as dit que vous seriez tout près de ton père.

En entendant ses paroles, il se souvient de la manière dont il venait d'appeler Oliver. Il se tourna vers celui-ci.

\- Pardon. Je suis désolé.

Oliver sembla revenir en entendant les paroles de son fils.

\- Désolé de quoi ?

\- Je t'ai appelé papa sans te demander si je pouvais le faire.

Oliver se leva et s'agenouilla devant son fils qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas à me le demander. Je suis ton père William et je serais vraiment très heureux si tu m'appelais "papa".

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

William le fixa un peu avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Oliver perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse en se tenant au canapé. Il serra ensuite son fils contre lui. Ils se séparèrent peu de temps après.

\- Désoler. J'ai failli te faire tomber.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Ils se sourirent et se réinstallèrent avant que William ne se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Tu veux bien maman ?

Comprenant que c'était important pour son fils, Samantha se tourna vers Thea.

\- J'accepte mais à une conditions.

Se souvenant des dernières volontées qu'elle avait "infligée" à son frère, Thea la regarda, intriguée.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Dès que j'aurais vendue ma maison de Central City, je te rachête le loft et c'est non négociable.

Thea haussa des épaules.

\- D'accord. De toute façon j'avais l'intention de le revendre.

Elles se sourirent et la jeune mère se tourna vers son fils.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord.

Heureux, William se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

\- Merci maman.

Elle lui sourit et ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant que William ne retourne s'asseoir. C'est Barry qui reprit.

\- Tu n'as plus qu'as trouver un nouveau job.

\- Tu travail dans quoi ?

\- Je suis, enfin, j'était secrétaire dans un cabinet d'avocats.

\- Vraiment ?

La jeune mère se tourna vers Laurel.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, comme tu le sais, je travail pour le bureau du procureur. Et sa secrétaire part en retraite le mois prochain. Je pourrais lui parler de toi.

\- Ce serait super. Merci Laurel.

Ils continuèrent leurs discussions et au bout de quelques minutes, Felicity s'éloigna du groupe en faisant un signe de tête à Oliver. Surpris, son fiançé la suivit. Elle s'arrêta un peu plus loin.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu as mal au dos ?

\- Quoi ? Non, rasssure-toi, je n'ai pas mal. C'est juste que … que j'ai besoin de ton aide. Il faut que j'aille au toilette et je ne me voyait pas le dire devant tout le monde.

\- Je vois.

Il lui sourit et il se pencha vers elle. Il posa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre derrière son dos. Il la souleva ensuite et il se dirigea vers les toilettes.

\- Avoue que tu aimes bien se moyen de transport.

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

Elle lui sourit et lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Vous allez où ?

Oliver s'arrêta et se tourna vers le groupe. Mince. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoirs leurs dire ? Felicity décida de prendre la parole.

\- On revient, on n'en a que pour quelques minutes.

\- Tout va bien, ma chérie ?

\- Oui maman. Ne t'en fait pas, on revient.

\- Mais pourquoi, où allez-vous ?

\- Maman.

Sachant que sa mère ne la lâcherais pas tant qu'elle ne lui aurait rien dit, elle reprit.

\- Je dois aller au toilette. Merci maman.

Comprenant que sa fille avait voulu se montrer discrète, Donna grimaça.

\- Je suis désolée, ma chérie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude maintenant.

Donna rougit de honte et Oliver commença reprit la direction du petit couloirs menant au toilette, alors que tout le monde rigolait. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivée à destination, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte pour aider son fiançé. Celui-ci la posa doucement sur le sol et la maintien contre lui, d'un bras autour de la taille, pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Elle passa ses 2 bras autour de la nuque d'Oliver.

\- C'est bon, tu te tiens ?

\- Oui.

Il la lâcha et lui baissa son pantalon ainsi que son sous-vêtement. Il l'aida ensuite à s'asseoir, lui embrassa le front et sorti.

\- Appele-moi quand tu as fini.

Elle lui sourit et une fois la porte refermée, elle soupira. Cette situation était de plus en plus horrible. Quelques instants plus tard, elle l'appela et il entra. Il l'aida à se remettre debout et il l'a maintien contre lui le temps qu'elle puisse se rhabillé.

\- Je suis désolé Oliver.

\- Désolé de quoi ?

\- Pour tout ça. Je … c'est vraiment gênant.

Elle cacha son visage dans son cou et il pencha la tête vers elle.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas cette situation, mais ce sera bientôt fini.

Il posa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Regarde-moi.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée pour ça. Je t'aime et je ferais tout pour toi.

Elle lui sourit à son tour.

\- Je t'aime, mois aussi.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent avant qu'il ne la reprenne dans ses bras. Ils rejoingnirent ensuite leurs amis. Ils furent surpris de voir Thea, Samantha et William debout près de la porte d'entrée.


	9. Chapter 9

Un tout grand merci pour vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 9**

\- Où est-ce que vous allez ?

\- On revient. Je vais juste leurs montrer l'appartement.

Le couple leurs sourit et Oliver souffla de soulagement, une fois que les 3 personnes furent sortient. L'ayant entendue faire, Felicity tourna la tête vers lui et posa une de ses mains sur sa joue.

\- Il revient, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je sais. C'est juste que, maintenant qu'il sait que je suis son père, je … je veux juste pas le perdre encore une fois.

\- Je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne quittera plus ta vie.

\- Notre vie.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Oui, notre vie.

Elle l'embrassa et il finit par aller la déposer dans son fauteuil roulant. Il fois sur qu'elle était assise correctement, il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

\- Merci.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu le sais très bien. Tu as appelée Samantha et grâce à toi, je peux avoir mon fils dans ma vie. Merci pour tout.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Oliver. Tu aurais fait la même choses pour moi si la situation avait été inversé.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa avant de poser son front contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et se redressa. En voyant le sourire de tout le monde, il leva les yeux au ciel ce qui les fit tous rire.

Vers 18 heures, alors que Thea, William et Samantha étaient revenus depuis quelques minutes, Oliver se leva en tapant dans ses mains.

\- Bon, je vais préparer la sauce.

\- Tu sais cuisiner, toi ?

Oliver se tourna vers la mère de son fils.

\- Oui. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est assez récent.

\- Et il cuisine divinement bien.

Oliver sourit à sa fiançée et se rendit en cuisine. Il prépara ce dont il avait besoin et au moment ou il allait prendre ses oignons, il jura.

\- Merde.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui et Joe prit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je n'ai plus d'oignon.

\- Pourtant, on en a acheter ce matin.

Joe se tourna vers Quentin avec qui il avait été faire les courses. Ce dernier hocha de la tête.

\- On a du les oublié dans la voiture.

Barry se tourna vers Quentin.

\- Je vais aller voir. Où sont vos clés ?

\- Dans la poche de ma veste, mais …

il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit d'autre, que déjà Flash avait disparu pour réapparaitre quelques secondes plus tard devant Oliver, les oignons en main.

\- Voilà tes oignons.

Il se tourna vers Quentin.

\- J'ai remis vos clés en place.

Il remarqua que tout le monde le regardait.

\- Quoi ?

C'est Iris qui lui répondit.

\- Tu as utilisé ta vitesse.

\- Oui et alors ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais.

\- Tu oublies Samantha et William.

Se rendant compte qu'il avait effectivement utilisé sa vitesse sans qu'ils ne connaissent son secret, Barry se tourna vers les 2 concernés. Bien que Samantha semblait surprise, elle ne dit rien. William quand à lieu avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu es Flash.

Ne voyant pas l'interêt de mentir au fils de son ami, il acquiesa de la tête.

\- C'est trop cool. Papa est Green Arrow et je connais Flash.

Tout le monde sourit aux paroles de William et ce dernier se rapprocha de Barry qui était toujours au côtés d'Oliver.

\- Je dirais ton secret à personnes. Promis.

Barry se pencha vers lui.

\- Je sais, je te fais confiance.

Ils se sourirent et Barry retourna près des autres. Ils discutèrent un peu de la situation avec la jeune mère. William lui se rapprocha de son père. Ce dernier prit la parole.

\- Alors, content de connaître Flash.

\- Oui. Je savais que tu l'avais déjà rencontrer, mais pas qu'il était ton ami.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Ce n'était pas mon secret.

\- Je sais.

Il sourit à son père et ce dernier lui rendit son sourire. Oliver releva ensuite la tête quand Dig l'appela.

\- Dis-lui, pour le reste de l'équipe.

\- Vous êtes sur ?

Toute l'équipe Arrow hocha de la tête et Oliver leur sourit. Il se retourna ensuite vers son fils et lui demanda de le suivre jusqu'au "salon".

\- Tu sais que en tant que Green Arrow, j'ai des coéquipier ?

\- Oui.

\- William, je te présente Spartan, Speedy, Black Canary et Overwatch.

Oliver lui montra chaque personnes concerné en même temps et le sourire de William s'aggrandit au fur et à mesure que son père lui révélait les identités de ses héros.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe continuait de parler et Oliver était retourner en cuisine avec William, qui voulait pouvoirs passer le plus de temps possible avec son père. Ils parlèrent beaucoup tout les 2, apprenant ainsi à mieux se connaître. Une fois la sauce terminée, ils la laissèrent mijotée et ils retournèrent près des autres. Ils parlèrent, rièrent, s'amusèrent. Environs trois quart d'heure plus tard, alors que les pâtes cuisaient, les garçons rassemblaient les tables entre elles. Ils mirent les chaises autour de celle-ci et les filles commençèrent à mettre la table. Peu de temps après, ils s'installèrent tous et ils commençèrent à manger.

\- C'est super bon.

\- Je confirme.

\- Où as-tu appris à cuisiner ?

Oliver leur sourit.

\- J'ai appris i an.

\- Avec Oliver, nous avons quitter Stars City et nous avons un peu voyager avant de nous installer à Ivy Town. C'est là que nous avons rencontrer Laura et Adam Hoffman.

\- On était installer depuis 3 jours, qu'ils nous invitaient déjà à venir manger chez eux. Nous avons accepté. Pendant le repas, on a beaucoup parler et quand elle a proposer de m'apprendre à cuisiner, j'ai tout de suite accepter.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On commençait une nouvelle vie et je voulais élargir mes connaissance en cuisine, ce qui se résumait à "cuit" et "cru".

\- En tout cas, tu es très doué.

\- Et encore, vous n'avez pas goûter son poulet cordon bleu.

\- Maman.

\- Mais enfin, ma chérie. Son poulet cordon bleu est tout ce qu'il a de plus divin. Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire.

\- Non, bien sur que non. Mais chaque fois que tu manges un plât qu'Oliver a cuisiner, tu répètes la même chose.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, tu te trompes.

Felicity se tourna vers son fiançé et Quentin.

Le premier se contenta d'hocher de la tête en souriant et le second prit la parole.

\- Désolé Donna, mais ta fille à raison.

Donna ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais finit par la refermer sans rien dire, avouant ainsi qu'ils avaient tout les 3 raisons. William, qui était assis à côté de son père, se tourna vers lui. L'ayant vu faire, Oliver le regarda.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- La prochaine fois que tu en feras, je pourrais goûter ?

\- Bien sur.

Felicity continua

\- On s'arrangera avec ta maman pour que vous veniez manger un soir dans la semaine.

William hocha de la tête, heureux.

Ils finirent de manger et les filles décidèrent de débarrasser la table. Oliver les aida en mettant le tout dans le lave-vaisselle. Ils décidèrent ensuite de retourner au salon et, au moment où ils se levaient, Felicity attrapa le bras de son fiançé.

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui. C'est juste que je commence à avoir mal aus fesses là-dedans. Tu peux m'aider à m'installer dans le canapé.

\- Bien sûr.

Il passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre derrière son dos et la souleva. Elle en profita pour se blottir un peu contre lui et soupira de bien-être. Oliver sourit en la voyant faire et quelques instant plus tard, il l'installa dans le canapé. Il lui posa un baiser sur le front et elle le remercia. Il s'installa ensuite sur la chaise à ses côtés. Ils reprirent leurs conversation et Felicity finit par se tourner vers Samantha et William. Ce dernier était assis à terre et jouait avec la petite Sarah.

\- En fait. Comment vous trouvez l'appartement ?

La jeune mère fut la première à répondre.

\- Il est superbe. Il est 2 fois plus petit que celui-ci, mais il est également en duplex.

\- Et toi, William. Comment tu le trouves ?

\- Il est cool, en plus maman m'a laisser choisir ma chambre et elle est plus grande que mon ancienne.

\- Tant mieux si tu aimes.

Felicity se tourna à nouveau vers la mère de son futur beau-fils.

\- Vous avez un endroit pour dormir cette nuit ?

\- Non. Nous irons à l'hôtel le temps qu'on achète de nouveaux meubles et que nous allions chercher ce que nous avions laisser à Central City.

\- Dans ce cas, rester ici, le temps de votre amménagement.

\- C'est gentille, mais on ne veut pas vous déranger.

\- Comme la dit Thea tout à l'heure, il est hors de question que vous alliez à l'hôtel. Rester ici, je t'assure que ça ne nous dérange pas et puis comme ça, Oliver et William pourront passer du temps ensmeble avant qu'on ne parte en lune de miel.

Samantha hésita un moment, mais en voyant son fils hocher la tête en souriant, elle finit par accepter.

\- D'accord. Merci.

\- Et en ce qui concerne vos affaires, on vous aidera.

La jeune mère remercia tout le monde et voyant qu'il était presque 22h30 et que Felicity commençait vraiment à fatiguée, tout le monde décida qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer. Ils saluèrent et remercièrent leurs hôtes et les 2 nouveaux membres de leur grande équipe.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous. Je suis désoler du retard, mais j'ai eu une problème avec mon ordinateur.

J'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 10**

Quelques minutes après leurs départ, Samantha attrapa son sac à main et le mit sur son épaule. Surpris, les trois autres personnes la regardèrent faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, maman ?

\- Je vais aller chercher nos sacs dans la voiture.

Oliver se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Donne-moi tes clés, je vais y aller.

\- Non, ça va. Reste avec Felicity et William.

Felicity, qu'Oliver avait aider à se remettre dans son fauteuil roulant, prit la parole.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il va te laisser sortir seule à une heure pareille ?

Commençant à connaître le jeune couple, Samantha su qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Elle souria et donna ses clés à Oliver.

\- Où es-tu garer ?

\- Au coin de la rue.

Il se pencha vers sa fiançée, l'embrassa et il sorti ensuite. Les 2 jeunes femme et William commençèrent à mettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce. Pendant que le petit garçon leurs apportaient les verres sales de la table de salon, les deux filles vidèrent le lave-vaisselle pour ensuite le remplir à nouveau.

\- Tu es sur que ça ne te déranges pas qu'on reste ici quelques jours ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis comme ça, les garçons passent du temps ensemble et nous, nous aurons le temps d'apprendre à nous connaître.

Samantha lui sourit et reprit sur un ton plus sérieux.

\- Je voudrais te demander pardon.

\- De quoi ?

\- De ce que j'ai fait. J'avais peur pour William et j'ai imposer mes conditions à Oliver et ça a failli détruire votre couple.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Et puis quand on connaît le passer d'Oliver, c'est normal que tu ai eu peur pour ton fils.

\- Oui, mais quand même. Si je ne les lui avaient pas imposer, vous ne vous seriez pas séparé, et tu n'aurais probablement pas eu ton accident.

\- Je t'arrête Samantha. Oliver a prit une décision, pas la meilleur je te l'accorde, mais il savait ce qu'il faisait. Quand à mon accident, j'aurais très bien pu l'avoir dans d'autre circonstance. Ce n'est absolument pas ta faute.

\- Merci.

Elles se sourirent et elles s'enlaçèrent. Oliver rentra à ce moment-là. Il posa les 4 sacs sur le sol et se rapporcha d'elles en même temps que William qui revenait des toilettes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, ne vous en faîtes pas.

\- Ca va, maman ?

\- Oui, mon chéri.

Oliver les regarda en haussant les sourcils.

\- Si vous le dîtes.

Il tendit les clés à la mère de son fils

\- Je me suis permis de déplacer ta voiture pour plus de sécurité. Elle est au garage.

\- Merci.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa fiançée.

\- Tu as déjà pris tes anti-douleurs ?

\- Non, pas encore.

Il s'approcha du plan de travail central, prit la boite de médicaments et donna ensuite les cachets à sa fiançée.

\- Tu sais que je suis tout à fait capable de les prendre moi-même ?

\- Je le sais, oui.

Elle les prit en souriant et les avala après qu'il lui ai donner un verre d'eau. Elle plaça ensuite le récipient dans le lave-vaisselle et lança le programme. Épuisé par toute les émotions de la journée, ils décidèrent de tous monter se coucher. Oliver monta les sacs et redescendit. Il ferma à clé la porte du loft et s'approcha ensuite de sa fiançée qu'il prit dans ses bras. Arrivé aux escaliers, il commença à les monter, William et Samantha sur les talons. Une fois en haut, le jeune homme posa Felicity dans le fauteuil roulant qui restait à cette étage. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers leurs invités.

\- Venez, on va vous faire visiter.

\- On vous suit.

Oliver reprit les sacs et Felicity ouvrit la marche.

\- Ici, c'est notre chambre, …

Elle continua de leur faire faire la visite et Oliver posa les sacs dans les deux chambres qu'ils avaient choisi. Épuisé, William décida d'aller se coucher. Il embrassa sa future belle-mère et se tourna ensuite vers son père.

\- Tu viens me dire bonne nuit ?

\- Va mettre ton pyjama et couche-toi, j'arrive.

William sourit et rentra dans sa chambre. Le couple se retrouva seul avec la jeune mère.

\- Encore merci de nous acceuillir chez vous.

\- Tu n'as pas à nous remercier. Et puis, vous faîte partie de la famille.

Elle leur sourit et rentra dans la chambre de son fils, après leur avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit. Ils allèrent ensuite dans leur chambre et Oliver aida la jeune femme à s'asseoir sur le lit après avoir ouvert les draps. Voyant qu'elle était épuisée, il prit la parole.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à retirer ton pantalon.

\- Je veux bien.

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son fiançé et il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il se redressa.

\- C'est bon. Je peux te lâcher ?

\- Oui. Vas-y.

Il glissa ses mains le long des hanches de la jeune femme et fit glisser le pantalon ce celle-ci. Il reposa ses mains sur ses hanches et les réinstalla sur le lit. Il posa un baiser sur son front.

\- Merci.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa.

\- Va vite rejoindre ton fils, il est épuisé et il ne tiendras plus très longtemps.

\- J'arrive.

Il lui embrassa le front et quitta ensuite sa chambre pour rejoindre celle de son fils. Au moment où il arriva, Samantha en sortait. Il lui sourit.

\- Encore merci de m'accorder la chance de l'avoir dans ma vie.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. J'aurais du le faire dès le début. Je suis désolée de t'avoir infligé tout cela.

\- On oublie tout d'accord ?

\- Oui.

Ils se souhaitèrent une nouvelle fois une bonne nuit et Oliver entra dans la chambre de son fils. Quand ce dernier entendit du bruit, il se redressa un peu dans son lit.

\- Prêt à dormir ?

\- Oui.

Oliver se rapprocha de lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois là, près de moi.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je t'aime, William.

\- Je t'aime aussi, papa.

Emu tout les 2, ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Oliver finit par le relâcher et il l'obligea à se rallonger. William reprit.

\- Quand on habitera le nouvel appartement avec maman, je pourrais venir dormir chez toi et Felicity de temps en temps ?

\- Bien sur. On en parlera avec maman demain. Dors, maintenant. Tu as eu une longue journée.

\- Bonne nuit, papa.

\- Bonne nuit, mon grand.

Il se redressa, le recouvrit correctement et lui embrassa le front. Il sourit en voyant qu'il dormait déjà. Il éteignit la lampe de chevet et sans faire de bruit, il quitta la chambre en fermant doucement la porte. Il rejoignit la sienne et il fut étonné de voir que Felicity n'avait pas bouger de l'endroit où il l'avait laisser. Il sourit en la voyant occupée avec son téléphone.

\- Tu n'es pas encore couchée ?

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit.

\- Non. Je t'attendais.

\- Je te manquais déjà ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

Ils se sourirent amoureusement et il reprit.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'ai pas changer ?

\- Je … j'ai oublié de te demander de me donner un de mes pyjama.

Il lui sourit et se dirigea vers la commode. Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs et en sortit une petite nuisette rose. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la lui tendit. Elle la lui prit.

\- Merci.

\- Je vais vite prendre une douche. Ne m'attend pas, dors. Tu es épuisée.

Elle lui sourit et il l'embrassa avant de prendre un caleçon et un tee-shirt propre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain et il prit rapidement sa douche. Quand il sorti, il s'essuya et s'habilla avant de retourner vers sa chambre. Il sourit en voyant la jeune femme allongée sur le dos dans leur lit, en plein milieu de celui-ci. Elle ne dormait pas encore et elle tendit une main vers lui quand elle le vit. Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre et avant qu'il n'ait pu monter sur le lit, elle l'arrêta.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu veux bien retirer ton tee-shirt ?

Il lui sourit et il retira son vêtement, avant de la rejoindre. Elle se tourna sur le côté et il se colla à son dos. Il enroula son bras autour du corps de sa fiançée et celle-ci soupira de bien-être.

\- Hum.

\- Tu es bien mise ?

\- Oui. En plus je peux à nouveau dormir dans tes bras.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques instants, avant qu'Oliver ne reprenne.

\- Merci pour tout.

\- Tu m'as déjà remerciée, Oliver.

\- Je sais, mais je ne le ferais jamais assez par rapport à ce que tu as fait pour moi.

\- Tu es heureux ?

\- Plus que tout au monde.

\- C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Dors maintenant.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et il sourit en constatant qu'elle c'était endormie. Il lui embrassa l'arrière de la tête et épuisé par toutes les émotions de la journée, il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Le lendemain matin, Oliver fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les fines tenture de la chambre. Il sourit en sentant le corps de sa fiançée à ses côtés. Il bougea un peu et son sourire s'aggrandit quand elle posa un baiser à l'endroit de son coeur. Il tourna la tête vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur son front. Il ouvrit les yeux et elle releva la tête. Ils se sourirent et elle l'embrassa.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour.

Elle se blotti un peu plus contre lui.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui. Et toi ?

\- Très bien, j'étais dans tes bras.

Il reposa un baiser sur son front et ils restèrent dans cette position quelques instants. Ils finirent par se lever et une fois assise, Felicity prit la parole.

\- Tu pourrais m'aider. J'aimerai prendre une douche.

\- Bien sur.

Il l'aida à s'installer dans son fauteuil roulant et elle se dirigea vers la garde-robe. Elle en sorti une petite robe bleu ciel et la posa sur le lit avant de se diriger, cette fois, vers la commode. Elle prit des sous-vêtements qu'elle déposa à côtés de sa robe. Oliver prépara également ses affaires et quand ils eurent fini, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il l'aida à se déshabiller et se dévêtu à son tour. Il prit le tabouret et le plaça dans la douche. Il reprit sa fiançée dans ses bras et ils frissonèrent au contact de leurs corps entièrement nu.

\- Vivement qu'on puisse faire à nouveau l'amour.

Il sourit en entendant ses paroles et il entra dans la cabine. Il déposa la jeune femme sur le tabouret et celle-ci ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude. Elle sursauta en sentant l'eau froide sur elle et Oliver se plaça entre elle et le jet. Elle lui sourit pour le remercier. Une fois l'eau à bonne température il s'écarta et elle soupira de bien-être en sentant l'eau chaude sur sa peau.

\- Seigneur, ça fait du bien.

Il rigola légèrement et elle tapa sur la hanche.

\- Hey, te moques pas. C'est pas toi qui n'a pas pu prendre de douche depuis 1 semaine.

\- Je ne moque pas.

\- C'est ça, oui. Je vais faire comme si je te croyais.

Il lui sourit et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Il attrapa ensuite un gant de toilette et après avoir mis un peu de gel douche de la jeune femme dessus, il la contourna et lui lava le dos. Elle gémit de bien-être et il sourit en l'entendant. Il lui tendit ensuite le gant et elle continua de se laver après l'avoir remercier. Il attrapa son propore gand et il se lava à son tour. Il profita du fait qu'elle se lavait les cheveux pour l'observer. La jeune femme le regarda et un sourire apparût sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

\- La vue te plaît ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Je te demandais si la vue te plaisait ?

Il sourit en se souvenant de leurs conversation de la veille. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

Il posa un baiser sur son épaule mouillée et se redressa. Ils se sourirent et ils se rinçèrent avant de couper l'eau. Oliver sortir de la cabine et attrapa un drap de bain qu'il enroula autour de ses hanches. Il prit ensuite une deuxième serviette qu'il tendit à Felicity. Celle-ci la prit et se couvrit avec. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras et la porte jusque dans leur chambre. Il la posa sur le lit et se sêcha avant de s'habiller. La jeune femme en fit de même en prenant plus de temps que lui. Il l'aida à se remettre dans son fauteuil roulant. Pendant qu'elle s'éssuyait les cheveux, il retourna dans la salle de bain et ouvrit la fenêtre avant de mettre secher son drap. La jeune femme le rejoignit peu de temps après et lui tendit sa propre serviette qu'il mit secher à son tour. Elle se brossa les cheveux et décida de les laisser secher à l'air libre. Elle se maquilla légèrement et ils quittèrent la salle de bain. Oliver fit rapidement le lit et ils sortirent de leur chambre. Ils se regardèrent en entendant du bruit en bas. Felicity s'arrêta en haut des escaliers et Oliver se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il se redressa et commença à descendre les marches. Une fois en bas, il la déposa doucement sur son autre fauteuil roulant et ils saluèrent Samantha qui était déjà debout.

\- Bonjour Samantha.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Vous avez bien dormi ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Oui. Merci.

\- William dort encore ?

\- Oui. Mais vu la journée d'hier, je ne suis pas étonnée.

\- C'est vrai que c'était une journée riche en émotion.

Ils se sourirent et Felicity regarda le plan de travail.

\- Je vois que tu t'ai occupée du petit déjeuner.

\- Oui. J'ai pris les clé qui se trouvait sur le meuble à l'entrée et je suis aller à la boulangerie. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. Je voulais vous remercier de nous acceuillir.

\- Tu as bien fait. Et on t'as déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à nous remercier.

\- Je sais.

\- En parlant de clés.

Oliver se leva et se dirigea vers un meuble. Il en ouvrit un tiroirs et en sortit un petit trousseau de clé. Il retourna près des filles. Il tendit l'objet à leur invitée.

\- Tu en auras besoin.

\- Merci.

Ils s'installèrent à table et ils prirent chacun un café, préferant attendre le jeune garçon pour déjeuner. Samantha se tourna vers Oliver.

\- Il faudrait qu'on discute de William.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, j'imagine que tu aimerais l'avoir quelques jours avec toi par semaine, non ?

\- Oui. Mais pour être honnête avec toi, je ne pensais pas que tu serais d'accord.

\- Pour tout avouer, je n'y avais pas penser. Mais hier soir quand je suis aller dire au revoir à William, il m'a demander si il pourrait dormir chez toi de temps en temps. Je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait si vous étiez d'accord. Ensuite il m'a demander si il pouvait faire comme Fred.

Ne connaissant pas encore le petit garçon, Felicity les interrogea.

\- Qui est Fred ?

Oliver se tourna vers elle.

\- C'est un de ses copains d'école.

\- Et il fait quoi ?

C'est Samantha qui reprit.

\- Ses parents sont divorcé et ils ont la garde partagé de leur fils. Il va une semaine sur 2 chez l'un et puis l'autre.

En entendant les paroles de la mère de son fils, Oliver retient sa respiration. Felicity l'ayant vu faire, reprit la parole.

\- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

\- Que je devais réfléchir.

Elle fit une pause et regarda Oliver.

\- Après t'avoir croisé dans le couloirs, je suis rentrée dans ma chambre et j'ai été prendre une douche. Je me suis ensuite coucher et les paroles de William le sont revenue en tête. J'ai beaucoup réfléchie et je me suis rendue compte que je vous aviez été séparé assez longtemps comme ça.

Elle refit une pause.

\- Si vous êtes d'accord, et même si ça va être très dure pour moi, je suis d'accord pour que vous ayez William 1 semaine sur 2.

Felicity sourit de toute ses dents et Oliver, étonné bien qu'heureux, ne sut quoi dire. Sa fiançée se tourna vers lui et lui donna un coup dans les côtes. Ce dernier réagit enfin.

\- Vraiment ? Je veux dire, tu es d'accord pour qu'il vienne vivre avec nous 1 semaine sur 2.

\- Oui.

\- Je … je sais pas quoi dire.

\- Alors ne dit rien.

Oliver se tourna vers Felicity qui lui sourit. Oliver se leva, contourna la table et se rapprocha de la mère de son fils. Il la serra dans ses bras.

\- Merci. Je sais ce que ça représente pour toi, alors merci. Merci beaucoup.

Il la relâcha et elle lui sourit. Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir aux côtés de sa fiançée qui lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Samantha reprit.

\- Dans la mesure où on va rester ici quelques jours et que vous vous marier Samedi prochain, je me suis dit qu'on pourrais commencer se système de garde à votre retour de lune de miel. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

\- Ce serait super.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu et quelques minutes plus tard, William descendit les escaliers. Il se rapprocha de sa mère et la serra dans ses bras et elle l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Bonjour, mon chéri.

\- Bonjour.

Il alla ensuite vers Felicity, lui donna un bisou sur la joue et il s'approcha ensuite de son père. Oliver ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre, laissa son fils faire les premiers pas. Il fut agréablement surpris quand William lui réclama un câlin matinale. Il le serra dans ses bras et lui embrassa la tête.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui.

Il s'installa à table à côté de sa mère et ils déjeunèrent. Quand ils eurent fini, les garçons débarrassèrent la table et quand ils eurent fini, William leur posa une question.

\- On va faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Et bien, nous allons aller faire les magasins.

\- Oh non. J'aime pas faire les magasins.

\- Je le sais. Mais nous devons acheter de nouveaux meubles, des décorations et de la peinture pour les chambres.

\- D'accord.

Il se tourna vers son père et sa future belle-mère.

\- Vous venez avec nous ?

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu répondre, Samantha reprit la parole.

\- Bien sur qu'ils viennent avec nous.

Etonné, le couple se tourna vers elle. Elle leur sourit et, comprenant où elle voulait en venir, Felicity prit la parole.

\- On vient avec, oui. Comme ça, tu ne devras pas retourner une deuxième fois dans le magasin.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Oliver décida de lui répondre.

\- Hier soir, tu m'as demander si tu pourrais venir dormir ici de temps en temps. Et ce matin, ta maman nous as dit que tu lui avait demander la même choses. Alors nous en avons parler.

Il fit une pause et continua.

\- Si tu es d'accord, tu viendra vivre ici 1 semaine sur 2.

\- C'est vrai, je peux.

Il se tourna vers sa mère et celle-ci lui sourit. William cria de joie et sauta dans les bras de celle-ci.

\- Merci maman.

\- De rien, mon chéri.

Il se précipitra ensuite vers son père et le serra à son tour.

\- Merci papa.

Oliver lui embrassa la tête en le serrant contre lui. Il se tourna ensuite vers Felicity.

\- Tu veux bien que je vienne 1 semaine sur 2 ?

\- Bien sur. J'en suis même très heureuse.

Elle lui sourit et à sa grande surprise, il vient l'enlacer à son tour.

\- Avec ton père, nous allons venir avec vous, comme ça, tu pourras choisir ta chambres.

\- Trop cool.

Ils lui sourirent et Oliver reprit.

\- En revanche, Felicity doit d'abord aller à sa séances de kiné.

Il se tourna vers celle-ci.

\- D'ailleur, il va falloir qu'on y aille. Tu as rendez-vous dans 30 minutes.

Elle grimaça mais acquiesa de la tête.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour se rejoindre 2 heures plus tard.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous. Voici l'avant dernier chapitre. J'epsère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 12**

Le reste de la semaine se passa très bien pour tout le monde. Le jeune couple avait passer beaucoup de temps avec William, Samantha et le reste de l'équipe. Ils les avait aider pour peindre et monter les meubles du nouvel appartement de la jeune mère. Leurs amis de Central City, avec l'accord de Samantha, avaient vider l'ancienne maison de la jeune femme et lui avait tout expédier. Ils avaient eu tout fini 2 jours plus tôt mais la jeune femme et William était rester au loft avec le jeune couple de manière à ce que le père et le fils puissent passer du temps ensemble avant qu'Oliver ne parte 2 semaine en lune de miel. Le couple avait passait tout leur temps ensemble sauf au moment de la kiné de la jeune femme, celle-ci voulant que son futur mari passe du temps seul à seul avec son fils. Samantha s'était donc proposer pour accompagner Felicity à ses séances et celle-ci avait acceptée.

Deux jours après l'arrivée de Samantha et William, Oliver avait été à la mairie et avait reconnu officiellement son fils qui portait à présent son nom. Ce dernier avait tout de suite accepter quand ses parents lui avait demander si il voulait porter le nom de son père. Bien sur, le fait qu'Oliver Queen ai un fils de presque 10 ans c'était vite fait savoir et les journalistes s'en était mêlés. Oliver avait donc décidé de faire une conférence lors de laquelle, il avait tout raconter. Il leur avait demander de respecter leurs vie privée et les journalistes avaient cesser de les harceler, bien que certains continuait de le faire. Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela était du passer et Oliver et Felicity allait se marier dans quelques minutes maintenant.

Le jeune homme avait passer la nuit chez lui en compagnie de son fils et des garçons des 3 équipes réunie. L'équipe des Legend étant rentrée la veille au matin. Ils avaient passer la soirée à regarder un match de foot et ils avaient parler de tout et de rien pendant un long moment. Ils s'étaient tous coucher vers 1 heure du matin. William avait dormi au côté de son père. Ils avaient ensuite passer la matinée et le début d'après-midi entre père et fils, les garçons ayant été réquisitionner par Donna pour terminer de préparer les derniers préparatifs du mariage, refusant que son futur gendre ne voit les lieux avant la cérémonie.

Felicity, de son côté, avait dormi à l'hôtel avec les filles. Elles avaient passer la soirée à parler de tout et de rien et elles avaient éclatées de rire à plusieurs reprise. Elle avait dormi seule et elle s'était réveillée à plusieurs reprise, ne sentant pas le jeune homme à ses côtés. Mais dès qu'elle se souvenait de la raison de son absence, elle souriait et se recouchait directement, retombant vite dans les bras de morphée. C'était son réveil qui l'avait sortie du sommeil à 9 heures. Sa mère était entrée 5 minutes plus tard et elle avait aidée sa fille à s'installée dans son fauteuil roulant. Elles avaient ensuite déjeuner toutes ensemble et vers 10h30, la manucure et l'esthéticienne était arrivée. A midi, elles avaient rapidement manger avant d'accueillir la coiffeuse et la maquilleuse.

Peu avant 14 heures, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour enfiler sa robe avec l'aide de sa mère et de sa demoiselle d'honneur Caitlin. Une fois qu'elle furent toute les trois prête et après que Donna ai verser quelques larmes de joie en voyant sa fille, elles quittèrent l'hôtel en passant par l'arrière, voulant éviter les journalistes. Elles arrivèrent aux lieu de la cérémonie 15 minutes avant le début de celle-ci. Le couple avait, pour l'occasions, louer un magnifique petit parc privé, qui entourait un petit lac. Le temps était superbe.

Une fois arrivée dans la petite maison se trouvant sur la propriété, Felicity demanda à sa mère d'aller chercher Sarah et Laurel. Celle-ci acquiesa et sorti avec Caitlin, laissant la future mariée seul quelques instants. Les sœurs Lance arrivèrent peu de temps après et elles discutèrent un peu.

\- Je sais qu'il s'agit de votre père, mais il est important pour moi. Du coup, je me demandais si vous seriez d'accord pour que …

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, les 2 sœurs se regardèrent avant de l'interrompre.

\- Felicity.

\- On est d'accord.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es comme une petite sœur pour nous et on sait que notre père t'aime beaucoup.

\- Et puis, tu ne peux pas aller jusqu'à Oliver toute seule.

\- Merci les filles. Merci beaucoup.

Elles s'enlacèrent et les 2 sœurs quittèrent les lieux pour aller chercher leurs père et prévenir que la cérémonie pourrait commencer dans 5 minutes.

Quand Oliver, qui parlait avec Dig, vit Quentin se diriger vers la petite maison, il laissa en plan John et alla rejoindre les sœurs Lance.

\- Tout va bien avec Felicity ?

Elles se regardèrent, étonnées.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- C'est juste que je viens de voir votre père aller vers la maison.

\- Oh, je vois.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle voulait juste lui demander quelques choses.

Comprenant de quoi elles parlaient, ils leurs sourit et avant qu'il ai pu dire autre chose, William arriva vers lui.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui, mon grand.

\- Donna m'a demander de te dire qu'il est l'heure et que tu dois aller près de révérend.

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Il sourit aux filles puis ils suivit son fils jusqu'à l'autel où le prêtre et Dig était déjà présent. Donna invita tout le monde à s'asseoir. Une fois que tout le monde fut assis, elle s'installa à son tour au premier rang. Quelques instants plus tard, Thea, à l'aide d'une télécommande, lança la marche nuptiale. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Felicity apparut avec Quentin à ses côtés, lui tenant l'un de ses bras. Oliver, sourit de toute ses dents en la voyant dans sa magnifique robe blanche et il ne lâcha pas du regard.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'entrée de l'allée et tout en gardant ses yeux ancrer dans ceux d'Oliver, Felicity posa sa deuxième main sur le bras de son "beau-père". Celui-ci se pencha vers elle et lui murmura quelques chose à l'oreille. Elle acquiesa sans détourner les yeux. Quentin libéra les bras de la jeune femme et s'accroupit. À la surprise de tout le monde, il releva les repose pied du fauteuil dans lesquel elle était assise et se redressa. Il lui tendit les mains et tandis que Donna poussa un cri de joie et qu'Oliver continuait de fixer sa future femme, abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait, celle-ci se leva. Quentin lui reprit l'un de ses bras et elle posa sa main libre sur son bras, de manière à avoir un peu de soutien. Tout le monde sourit en la voyant debout et certain d'entre eux se tournèrent vers Oliver pour voir sa réaction. Celui-ci souriait de toute ses dents et ne la quittait pas du regard, heureux qu'elle puisse marcher jusqu'à lui. La jeune femme avançait vers lui lentement. Quand elle arriva prêt de lui, il parcouru les deux pas qui les séparaient et Quentin laissa sa place à Oliver qui prit le relai en tant que soutien à la jeune femme. Celle-ci le lâcha enfin du regard et elle se tourna légèrement vers le policier. Elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue et lui sourit.

\- Merci pour tout.

Il lui sourit à son tour.

\- C'est moi qui te remercie. Tu m'as fait un très beau cadeau en me demandant de te conduire jusqu'à l'autel.

Ils se sourirent à nouveaux et Felicity se retourna vers son fiancé. Ce dernier la regardait, un immense sourire au visage.

\- Depuis quand ?

Comprenant sa question elle lui répondit.

\- 2 jours. Je voulais te faire la surprise.

\- Et bien, c'est réussi. Tu es magnifique.

Elle lui sourit et doucement, ils rejoignirent le prêtre qui se trouvait à 2 mêtres d'eux. Ce dernier leurs sourit et ne dit rien quand le couple resta enlaçer, connaissant les conditions physique de la jeune femme.

\- Bonjour à toute et à tous et bienvenue au mariage d'Oliver et Felicity. Qui donne cette femme en mariage.

Quentin se leva.

\- Moi.

Le prête lui sourit et le policier se réinstalla sur son siège.

\- Bien. Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant où se taise à jamais.

Il fit une petite pause et que personne ne prenait la parole et reprit.

\- **Devant tous ceux qui sont ici réunis, et en présence de Dieu et de l'Eglise, donnez-vous la main et échangez vos consentements**.

\- Moi, Oliver, je te reçois Felicity comme épouse et je te promets de te rester fidèle, dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie.

\- Moi, Felicity, je te reçois Oliver comme époux et je te promets de te rester fidèle, dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie.

\- **Ce consentement que vous venez d'exprimer en présence de l'Eglise, que le Seigneur le confirme, et qu'il vous comble de sa bénédiction. Ce que Dieu a uni, que l'homme ne le sépare pas** **.** **Les alliances, svp.**

 **Oliver se tourna légèrement vers Dig et ce dernier lui tendit la bague. Il la prit et se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme.**

 **\- Felicity, reçois cette alliance, signe de mon amour et de ma fidélité.**

 **Il lui glissa l'alliance au doigt et ils se sourirent. Felicity se détacha doucement d'Oliver et se tourna vers Caitlin qui lui tendait à son tour la bague. Une fois en main, elle refit face à Oliver.**

 **\- Oliver, reçois cette alliance, signe de mon amour et de ma fidélité.**

 **Elle lui passa l'alliance et il la reprit contre lui en lui posant un baiser sur le front.**

 **\- Ce que Dieu à unis, personne ne peut le défaire.**

 **Le prêtre fit une très courte pause et repris en souriant.**

 **\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférer par notre Dieux tout puissant, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.**

 **Oliver ne se le fit pas dire 2 fois. Il posa sa main gauche sur la joue de sa femme et il l'embrassa. Elle en profita pour se blottir un peu plus contre lui et il la serra dans ses bras. Ils quittèrent les lèvres de l'autre et se tournèrent vers leurs famille et leur amis qui criait de joie et applaudissait. Quelques instants plus tard, les jeunes marier furent ensevelli sous une pluie de pétales de roses rouges. Ils avaient tout 2 un immense sourire au lèvres. N'en pouvant plus, Donna fini par se précipitée vers sa fille et la serra dans ses bras.**

 **\- Oh mon bébé. Je suis si heureuse pour toi.**

 **\- Merci, maman.**

 **Donna relâcha sa fille et enlaça ensuite Oliver.**

 **\- Bienvenue dans la famille, mon chéri.**

 **\- Merci, Donna.**

 **William, après avoir reçu l'autorisation de sa mère, se dirigea vers son père presqu'en courant. Après s'être assuré qu'elle tenait seul sur ses jambes, Oliver lâcha sa femme et réceptionna son fils dans ses bras.**

 **\- Félicitation, papa.**

 **\- Merci, mon grand.**

 **Il relâcha son fils et ce dernier alla vers Felicity.**

 **\- Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?**

 **Elle lui sourit.**

 **\- Bien sur.**

 **Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça doucement, ayant peur de lui faire mal. Elle lui rendit son étreinte.**

 **\- Je suis heureux que tu te sois marier avec papa.**

 **\- Merci, William.**

 **\- Et je suis content que tu puisses marcher à nouveau.**

 **\- Moi aussi.**

 **Elle lui donna un baiser sur la tempe et ils se relâchèrent sous le regard attendrit d'Oliver. Il la reprit contre lui et le reste de leurs invité vinrent les félicité. Quelques instants plus tard, les jeunes marier remercièrent l'homme de dieu et ce dernier quitta les lieux, laissant ainsi le jeune couple fêter l'évènement auprès de ceux qu'ils aimaient.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Voici le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un tout grand merci pour vos reviews, ça me va droit au coeur. Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire une nouvelle histoire. Mais je commençerais à la publier que lorsque j'aurais fini de l'écrire, ce qui risque de me prendre encore du temps.**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

 ** **Chapitre 13****

 **5 ans était passer depuis qu'ils s'étaient dit oui. Felicity dirigeait toujours Palmer Technologie et Oliver était devenu Maire 1 mois après leurs mariage. Ruvé Adams avait littéralement disparu de la circulation et le conseil municipale avait décidé de reprendre contact auprès du jeune homme pour lui demander si il serait d'accord pour reprendre se poste. Bien que surpris, celui-ci en avait d'abord discuter avec sa femme et son fils. Ces derniers lui avaient dit d'accepter et il avait donner son accord le lendemain de leur demande. Depuis, il dirigeait la ville et il était excellent dans son domaine.**

 **Oliver était d'ailleurs dans son bureau et il terminait de lire son dernier dossier de la journée. Une fois sa lecture terminer, il le signa et le posa sur le tas de feuille qu'il donnerait à sa secrétaire quand il quitterait la mairie. Il s'étira et regarda l'heure. 14h30. Il souffla. Plus qu'une réunion et il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Il porta ses mains à son visage et se le frotta, espérant ainsi éffacé la fatigue qu'il commençait à ressentir. Au moment où il allait prendre son téléphone portable, on frappa à la porte.**

 **\- Entrez.**

 **La porte s'ouvrit et sa secrétaire entra.**

 **\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Monsieur le Maire.**

 **\- Pas de soucis Laura. Je vous écoutes.**

 **\- Monsieur Bing, votre rendez-vous de 16 heures, vient d'annuler.**

 **\- Il vous a dit pourquoi ?**

 **\- Sa femme vient d'avoir un accident de voiture. Elle n'a rien de grave, mais il préfère rester avec elle.**

\- Je comprends.

\- Je vois. J'aurais fait pareil. Merci Laura.

Celle-ci sourit et quitta le bureau de son patron. Oliver regarda à nouveau l'horloge et il sourit. Il se leva, attrapa sa veste, ses clés et son téléphone et il quitta son bureau. Réalisant qu'il avait oublié les dossiers à remettre à sa secrétaire, il fit demi-tour, les récupéra et sorti à nouveau de la pièce. Il donna les documents à la jeune femme.

\- Je vais rentrer puisque la réunion est annulée. Profitez-en pour en faire de même.

\- Merci, Monsieur le Maire. Passer un bon week-end.

\- Merci, à vous aussi.

Oliver quitta la mairie 2 minutes plus tard et il récupéra sa voiture sur le parking. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entra dans le batiment de Palmer Tech. Il salua quelques personne et il monta dans l'ascensseur. Une fois au bon étage, il en sorti et se dirigea vers le fond du couloirs. Il salua la secrétaire de sa femme.

\- Bonjour Nina.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Queen.

Il entra ensuite dans le bureau de sa femme et celle-ci releva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Un énorme sourire apparût sur son visage quand elle vit son mari. Elle se leva et se précipita vers lui pour se blottir dans ses bras.

\- Je t'ai manquer on dirais.

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa.

\- Hum ce que c'est bon.

Il rigola contre elle et l'embrassa une deuxième fois. Elle finit par s'éloignée un peu de lui.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite. Je croyais que tu avais une réunion à 15h30.

\- Annulée. Du coup, je me suis dit que peut-être tu pourrais te libérée et qu'on pourrais aller chercher les enfants ensembles afin de passer du temps avec eux

\- Hum. Excellente idée.

Elle retourna à son bureau, éteignit son ordinateur et récupéra ses affaires avant de le rejoindre. Elle l'embrassa et ils quittèrent le bureau. Ils saluèrent Nina et ils sortirent de l'immeuble. Ils prirent la voiture et 5 minutes plus tard, ils se garèrent sur le petit parking d'une crèche. Ils sonnèrent et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent directement vers la section du fond.

\- Monsieur et Madame Queen. Bonjour.

\- Bonjour.

\- Vous êtes bien tôt aujourd'hui.

\- Nous avon eu fini plus tôt. Du coup, on vient récupéré nos 2 monstres.

\- Nous avez de la chance, ils viennent juste de se réveillé. Cindy est en train de les habillés.

\- J'ai fini.

Le jeune couple se tourna vers la salle de bain et sourit en voyant leurs enfants. Ceux-ci reconnurent leurs parents et ils tendirent les bras vers eux. Ils les récupérèrent et les embrassèrent.

\- Bonjour, mes trésors.

\- Salut princesse. Coucou trésor.

Agé de seulement 6 mois, les deux bébés frappèrent dans leurs mains, heureux de retrouver leur parents. Les 2 jeunes parents se tournèrent vers les puéricultrices.

\- Tout s'est passer ?

\- Très bien. Mathew à tout manger à midi, mais Lara n'a manger que la moitié. En revanche, ils ont dévoré leurs compote à 10 heures.

\- Oui , ils adorent.

Ils discutèrent encore 2 minutes pendant que le couple habillait les 2 enfants. Ils saluèrent ensuite les puéricultrices et il quittèrent la crèche. L'école se trouvant qu'à une centaine de mêtre, ils firent le trajets jusqu'à celle-ci à pied en gardant leurs enfants dans leurs bras. Au moment où ils arrivèrent devant les grilles, la sonnerie retentit. Quelques instant plus tard, les enfants arrivèrent en courant et un petit garçon de presque 4 ans arriva vers eux en courant après que l'institutrice aie vu les parents.

\- Papa, maman.

Oliver se baissa et receptionna son fils avec son bras libre. Il le serra dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front.

\- Bonjour, mon chéri.

Il se redressa pour laisser sa place à sa femme. Celle-ci, avec l'aide de son mari, se baissa à son tour tout en gardant son fils cadet contre elle. Elle l'enlaça elle aussi et lui donna également un bisou.

\- Bonjour mon coeur. Tu as été sage à l'école ?

\- Oui. Z'ai fait du dessin et de la peinture. C'était zouette.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Il est où William ?

\- Je suis là.

Le couple sourit et se tourna pour découvrir le jeune adolescent de 15 ans juste derrière eux. Ce dernier se rapprocha d'eux et les enlaça, ainsi que son petit frère Nathan. Il embrassa les bébés sur leurs tête et ceux-ci gazouillèrent.

\- Vous avez eu fini plus tôt ?

\- Oui.

\- Du coup, on sait dit qu'on allait venir vous chercher.

\- C'est cool. Cela faisait longtemps.

\- C'est vrai. Allez en route.

William prit la son plus jeune frère dans ses bras et la jeune femme le remercia avant de prendre son ainé par la main.

\- Nathan, trésor, il est l'heure d'aller dormir.

\- Mais maman, je suis pas fatigué.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Les 2 adultes et l'adolescent sourirent en le voyant faire. Oliver se rapprocha de son deuxième fils et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Allez, au lit. Tu es fatigué. Va donner un bisou à ton frère.

Il le reposa sur le sol et celui-ci fila vers William piur lui donner un gros bisou.

\- Bonne nuit petit frère.

\- Bonne nuit.

Il bailla encore une fois et rejoignit son père qui l'attendait en bas des marches. Il le reprit dans ses bras et il monta. Arrivé en haut, il emmena son fils dans la salle de bain et celui-ci se leva les dents. Ils allèrent ensuite dans la chambre du petit où Felicity les attendait. Nathan monta vite dans son lit et sa mère s'installa à ses côtés. Oliver vint l'embrasser.

\- Bonne nuit, mon grand.

\- Bonne nuit papa.

\- Je t'aime.

Il lui donna un autre baiser sur le front et il sorti de la chambre juste après. Felicity prit le livre qu'elle avait commençer la veille et reprit sa lecture. Nathan ne mis que quelques minutes à s'endormir. Elle l'embrass à son tour.

\- Bonne nuit, mon petit coeur.

Elle éteignit la lampe de chevet et quitta la chambre. Après avoir doucement fermer la porte, elle alla prendre sa douche avant de rejoindre son mari et son beau-fils. Elle sourit en les voyant faire la vaisselle. William monta peut avant 22 heures et le couple s'installa dans le canapé. Ils regardèrent un peu la télévision avant de monter. Oliver alla vite prendre sa douche et quand il retourna dans la chambre, il sourit en voyant sa femme allongée sur le lit en train de fixer sa tablette.

\- Je vais vérifié que tout est bien fermer.

Elle lui sourit et il sortit de la chambre pour revenir quelque minutes plus tard. Il se rapprocha d'elle et elle éteignit sa tablette avant de la poser sur sa table de nuit. Oliver la rejoignit dans le lit et une fois qu'il fut installer, elle se blotti contre lui. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant qu'elle ne prennent la parole.

\- Tu te rappel de la discussion que nous avon eu après la naissance des jumeaux.

\- Laquelle ? Parce que des discussions, nous en avons beaucoup.

Elle sourit et posa un baiser sur son coeur.

\- Celle où tu disais qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'on déménage dans une maison plus grande.

\- Je m'en souviens. Pourquoi ?

Elle se redressa et le regarda dorit dans les yeux.

\- Et bien, il va falloir qu'on déménage.

\- Ma puce, à moins que tu ne sois à nouveau enceinte, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de déménager maintenant.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit rien, mais son regard en dis long. Pensant comprendre où elle voulait en venir depuis le début de la conversation, il se redressa légèrement.

\- Tu es enceinte ?

Incapable de lui répondre, elle lui fit un magnifique sourire en hochant de la tête. Abasourdi, mais heureux, un immense sourire apparût sur le visage du jeune homme.

\- Un bébé ? On va avoir un autre bébé ?

\- Oui, je suis enceinte de 2 mois.

\- Mon dieu, Felicity. C'est fantastique.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle lui répondit volontiers et ils firent tendrement l'amour pour célébrer cette merveilleuse nouvelle.

Il retomba essouflé sur elle et prit appuis sur ses coude pour ne pas l'écrassée. Il releva la tête qu'il avait poser sur son épaule et la regarda. Il passa un doigt sur sa joue et la caressa.

\- Tu es heureuse ?

\- Plus que tout depuis que nous sommes marier.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa. Il fini par se retirer de son corps et s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle vient se blottir contre lui. Elle se redressa quand il commença à rire légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- On a fait fort quand même.

Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, il reprit.

\- On est marier depuis 5 ans et en plus de mon fils, on a déjà trois enfants dont 2 de 6 mois et voilà que tu es à nouveau enceinte de 2 mois. On a fait fort, non ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais éclata de rire. Il lui sourit et quand elle fut calmer, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle approfondit vite le baiser et ils firent à nouveau l'amour.

 **FIN**


End file.
